Penny's Total Recall
by Risknight
Summary: A bump to the head brings out a side of Penny that Sheldon never expected, but finds fascinating. How will this affect everyone around her? WARNING: Death of minor characters, and some sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Insert usual disclaimer about not owning TBBT here.**

**I know I ****already ****did a somewhat similar ****story****, but while watching Total Recall the one day, my muse began whispering in my ear. Fortunately, due to ear wax and loud speakers, I was unable to hear most of what he was saying. The few phrases I did catch were explicit enough to make me blush. I'm fairly certain a couple of those suggestions are illegal in at least 18 states. Anyway, once again, Penny isn't who she seems.**

* * *

It started with a simple driving lesson. Penny took Sheldon to a local high school on a Saturday morning. They had the entire parking lot to themselves for him to practice in. It went fairly well at first. Sheldon was tentative, but starting to loosen up when a group of teens, out running around, peeled into the parking lot and startled him.

Sheldon, in his panic, hit the gas and shot across the parking lot. Penny tried to stop him, to calm him. Sheldon's eyes were wide as her voice penetrated his brain. He slammed on the brakes and Penny shot forward, her head slamming into the dash board. Just before she passed out, she heard Sheldon call out to her.

* * *

Sheldon sat by the hospital bed and gently sang Soft Kitty under his breath. The door opened and Amy and Leonard rushed in. Sheldon dropped Penny's hand quickly and looked up at them.

"How is she?" Amy whispered softly.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "The doctor says she has a concussion. But he says she should be fine. They are just waiting on her to wake up now."

"What happened?" Leonard demanded. Sheldon explained about the driving lesson and the other car. He cringed when he told them how he had panicked. Amy patted his arm and he struggled not to pull away from her. He didn't relish being touched at the best of times, and he definitely didn't want it now. However, he knew from experience that letting her see that would result in her pushing his boundaries because she was determined there be no walls between them.

They sat quietly for as long as they were allowed. Eventually the nurse told them visiting hours were over and they had to leave. The doctor assured them there was nothing wrong except the concussion and the fact that Penny still had not woken up was nothing to worry about. She was not in a coma, just asleep. Leonard tried to convince them to let him stay, but the nurse was adamant that he couldn't. The drive back to 2311 Los Robles was quiet.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly and flinched from the florescent light overhead. She felt disoriented, and a bit nauseous. Where was she? She carefully looked around, taking in everything. Okay, hospital or clinic. She shifted every limb slowly. Nothing broken or too sore. Her biggest pain was her head.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She remembered the driving lesson and Sheldon's panic. She remembered hitting the dash board. That explains the headache and rolling stomach. She pressed the call button and waited for a nurse to show up.

* * *

She signed the last form and slipped her shoes back on. The on-duty doctor didn't want to release her, but she insisted. She hated med-units. There wasn't anything wrong but a headache and she wasn't staying there any longer than necessary. She gathered her belongings from the nurse's station and called a taxi. Good thing she had her wallet.

She was halfway home before she wondered what in the hell a med-unit was.

* * *

Sheldon listened to Leonard's shower running as he dialed the hospital's number. He asked for Penny's room and was put on hold. He didn't ask himself why he waited for Leonard to get into the shower to call. He just wanted to check on Penny. He was waiting, growing impatient when the front door opened and Penny walked in. Sheldon almost dropped the phone in shock.

He quickly hung it up and gawked at her as she waved hello and stepped into the kitchen. She pulled out the milk and added a bit to her coffee. "Good morning, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked her over with concern. It wasn't even 8 am yet. Penny was not only awake, she was fully dressed in jeans and a soft blue flannel shirt, buttoned and tucked into the jeans. Sheldon wasn't sure what to think.

"Penny? Why aren't you in the hospital? Why are you awake? Are you okay?"

She looked a bit confused for a second. "I'm okay, Sheldon. A bit of a headache, but nothing bad. Why wouldn't I be awake? It's morning." She sipped her coffee and sat down at the table. "What are your plans for the day?"

Leonard chose that moment to come out of the bathroom. His eyes widened and he hurried forward. "Penny! Are you okay? I've been so worried! Why aren't you in the hospital?" He threw his arms around her and pulled her close.

Penny frowned at him and pulled out of the hug gently. "I'm fine, Leonard. I had them release me and I came home. I got in around midnight."

Sheldon watched her carefully. Something was off. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Something about her was wrong. He moved closer and sat down across from her at the table. Penny was listening to Leonard tell her how worried he had been and how he had sat at her bedside as long as possible. He complained about the nurse kicking him out. To hear Leonard tell it, he had been the only one concerned, and the nurses had treated him abominably.

Penny watched Leonard dispassionately. Sheldon jerked in surprise. That was it. It was her eyes. Penny was not an idiot, but she wasn't known for higher intelligence, either. Mostly she was emotional and expressive. There was no emotion in her eyes. Instead, it was as if she was analyzing Leonard.

When Leonard was through ranting, she patted him on the shoulder as one would do a child. "Well, it's all over now. I'm fine, you don't have to worry any more."

Penny looked over at Sheldon and noticed him watching her. Sheldon almost flinched at the appraising look she gave him. "So, you never did say what you guys were doing today," she remarked.

Leonard touched her arm, drawing her attention back to him. "We had originally planned on paintball, today, but I'm going to stay home and look after you," he said with a slightly put out expression. He wanted her to know how big a sacrifice he was making on her behalf.

Penny shook her head. "Nonsense. Go have fun. I'm fine. I'll probably just do some laundry or cleaning."

Sheldon frowned. He wasn't so sure, now, that Penny really was okay. He definitely didn't think she should be alone. He cleared his throat. "Penny, why don't you join us? I have an extra uniform and Leonard has a second gun. You could join Barry Kripke, Leslie Winkle, Leonard, Howard, Raj and I. We're taking on the geology department."

Penny shrugged. "I guess I could. If your sure you don't mind loaning me your stuff."

Leonard grinned widely. He hadn't wanted to miss paintball. "Of course not! I'll go get the gun!"

As soon as he was out of sight, Sheldon reached over and lightly touched her hand. "Penny, are you sure you are okay?"

Penny looked at him closely. Once again he got that feeling of being analyzed. "I'm good. I'll go put some shoes on."

Sheldon stood as she left the apartment. He walked back to his room to get the other pair of coveralls and pads from his closet. He wasn't so sure Penny should have left the hospital so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Penny took a blow to the head and is acting a bit out of character. How long until she's back to normal?**

* * *

Penny crouched behind the boulder and listened carefully. She had come along because she had nothing better to do. But from the moment she had loaded the gun and slipped on the vest and helmet, it felt good. She frowned. She had only been paint-balling once before, and she never made it out of the shed. Sheldon had shot her before the game even began. So why did this feel so natural?

She heard a twig snap nearby and adjusted her position. Someone was sneaking up on her left. Penny silently slipped around the rock and took aim. Her finger was tight on the trigger when she caught a glimpse of Howard's red dickie. She slowly released the trigger and the breath she was holding.

A sudden burst of fire startled Howard into standing up. Penny didn't stop to think. Instinct took over. Her teammate was in danger. She dashed across the grounds and tackled him into the leaves. She rolled over and fired off two rounds, hitting a blond guy square in the chest. A rustle to the left drew her fire next and she sent a couple of rounds into the dark haired guy. Penny's head snapped to the front as a brunette girl hurried forward, a smile on her face as she charged Penny, gun raised.

Penny flipped up onto her feet and grabbed the girl's gun by the barrel, using the girl's momentum to spin her into Howard. Penny completed the rotation and pressed her gun to the girl's chest and shot her once, point blank.

For several seconds the only sound was everyone's heavy breathing. Slowly Penny lowered the gun's barrel and then shook her head as if dazed. She looked into the shocked faces of Howard, the three people she had taken out of the game, and Sheldon standing beside a tree.

"What the frak was that, Penny?" Howard asked in astonishment.

Penny dropped the paintball gun and looked at Sheldon worriedly. She didn't answer Howard. She didn't have an answer. She turned and sprinted away from the field.

* * *

Leonard knocked on her door as soon as the guys got home. When he got no answer, he tried calling her. They could hear the phone ringing in her apartment. Leonard grabbed the spare key from their apartment and unlocked Penny's door. She wasn't in, though. Her phone was sitting on the coffee table beside her laptop. Leonard locked the apartment up again, and headed into 4A to change. Sheldon took a quick shower and changed as well. Then he sat in his spot and listened for Penny to come home.

After a couple of hours, Leonard, feeling neglected, decided to go visit Raj. An hour after that, Sheldon walked to the Indian restaurant down the street for some dinner. When he reached the fourth floor, he noticed he could hear the TV in Penny's place. He hurried to put his dinner in the fridge and then stepped back into the hall.

* * *

Penny was curled up under a blanket on her couch when she heard that triple knock she had been dreading. She hunkered down a bit more and glared as Sheldon didn't wait for her to answer, but instead opened the door. The light from the hall cut across her face and made her head pound even more.

He stood in her doorway indecisively. She looked angry at his presence, but she also looked freaked out. "Penny? May I come in?"

She sighed and sat up some. "Yes, Sheldon. You can come in." She turned off the tv and sipped the cup of lukewarm tea she had made earlier.

He stepped inside and closed the door. "Penny, …"

"Sheldon, before you ask, I have no idea what that was this morning. I didn't plan it, it just happened. Maybe I've been watching too many action movies."

He sat down in his chair, looking concerned. "Penny, I believe it would be prudent for you to go back and see a doctor again. I'm worried about you. You aren't acting like your usual self."

"Sheldon, I feel fine. I just have a headache, no nausea, no dizziness," Penny said. "Like I said, I've been watching too many action movies. It's that Jason Statham. He's too damn cute! I can't resist his movies! And Angelina! Have you seen Wanted? I've watched it like 50 times, already! That's all. Just a lot of action movies. Maybe I should pull out Lake House again. Or The Notebook."

Sheldon watched her closely. He had spent 5 years watching Penny, trying to decipher her. He thought he knew her as well as anyone. Something was off, and he was worried.

"Penny, I'd like to try an experiment." He watched her expression blank out instantly and then settle into that analytical expression she had worn that morning. He was having a hard time deciphering her emotions. Even more so today than normal. It was almost as if he were dealing with two separate people.

She looked at him strangely, almost as if she had been waiting for this, he realized. "Okay. What kind of experiment? Explain the parameters of the experiment. What is your hypothesis?"

Sheldon hid his surprise at her terminology and squared his shoulders. "Simple word association. I will say a word, you say the first thing that pops into your head. I am going to try and ascertain your current state of mind."

Penny sat up straight and turned to face him. With a nod she waited for him to begin. Sheldon collected his thoughts and started slow.

**Water**

Falls

**Game**

Win

**Book**

Marker

**Wine**

Bottle

**Shoe**

Walk

**Work**

Money

**Movie**

Theater

**Drive**

Determination

**Vacation**

Beach

**Spaghetti**

Hot Dog

**Game**

Halo

(Sheldon began to speak a bit faster, now choosing new words related to each previous answer.)

**Friend **

Empathy

**Hate**

War

**Pain**

Bullet

**Brave**

Dead

**Safe**

Home

(Sheldon flung words at her now, scared by the cold expression in her eyes.)

**Sun**

Danger

**Night**

Travel

**Road**

Capture

**Trap**

Escape

**Free**

Illusion

**Lie**

Hide

**Disguise**

Life

**Leonard**

Weak

**Sheldon**

Love

Penny gasped and scrambled away from him. Sheldon looked at her with piercing eyes. Penny shook her head slowly. In a flash, she was gone. Before the door even hit the wall she was out of sight. Sheldon hurried after her, fear unfurling inside him. He reached the sidewalk but she was nowhere in sight. After several minutes he slowly made his way back upstairs.

He paused in the hallway and then squared his shoulders. He walked into Penny's apartment and shut the door. Somewhere, in this apartment, there must be clues to what was happening. If he was going to help her, he needed as much information as possible.

Sheldon opened the door to her closet and stopped. He closed his eyes as an image of Penny floating across his mind. Her eyes when she had said "love" had been soft, warm, and honest. She loved him. Some part of her, deep inside her mind, loved him.

He tried to ignore the hope that was starting to grow in his mind. Penny had never given him even the slightest indication she ever found him attractive. Not true, his memory argued. He recalled the day they met, the way she looked at him beside his white board. He remembered the way she cared for him when he was ill. He remembered the look in her eyes when they bought that suit. No! No, she was with Leonard. She loved Leonard, and he was with Amy. He resolutely pushed the burgeoning hope back down into a tiny ball and began his search.

He had to find a way to help Penny. Something was happening, and he could feel it's significance. It would be big. Bigger, maybe, than any of them were capable of dealing with. And what would become of their group if that was true? What would happen to them all if they couldn't fix this?

Would they lose Penny from their lives? His chest tightened in apprehension. That was unacceptable. He couldn't imagine not having her around. She had become such an important part of their lives. Especially his. She was the one he turned to for help. In his relationship with Amy, in his friendships, and in all those social situations he could never understand, Penny was the one he sought out for advice, enlightenment, and expertise.

Losing Penny was not an option. He searched methodically through every room. With each passing hour he grew more and more agitated. He couldn't find a single thing that could possibly explain the change in Penny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Penny bolts when confronted by not just Sheldon, but her own subconscious.**

* * *

She was on autopilot. Her body moving independently of her mind. She took in her surroundings, and mentally shuddered. What the fuck was wrong with her? She tried to stop herself, to go back. Sheldon was right. She needed a doctor. But her damn legs kept moving. They took her further and further up the side street. Just ahead a man stepped out of a doorway. He had his hands in his pockets and he was watching her closely. She breezed right past him and he started to follow.

Penny felt her mind expand. It was like watching a coffee maker. Her mind was the empty urn and steadily a stream of memories began to drip into her consciousness. Her fear began to recede as she remembered. Slowly at first, but more quickly with each footstep. Ahead of her two more men stepped out of the shadows.

Her heartbeat evened out. She was no longer afraid. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail casually. She knew exactly what to do. And these men had no idea who they were messing with. She hoped they had medical insurance. They were going to need it.

* * *

Sheldon paced his apartment. Leonard sat on the couch, staring at his phone. It was nearing 2 am, and not only was Penny still gone, she wasn't answering her phone. He hadn't found a single clue to what was going on. But he had his suspicions. Suspicions that were outlandish, unsettling, and maybe even crazy. He glanced at his watch again. Where the hell was she?

* * *

"Hello Rene."

She nodded to the woman who sat down across from her. "It's been a long time," Rene said. She smiled wryly, "And yet, not."

Bernadette smiled. "How are you dealing?"

Rene shrugged. "Kind of fuzzy headed still, but nothing bad. The headaches were a bitch, though. I know they said they could be bad, but no one said a gun shot wound would seem like relief in comparison. You don't seem surprised."

The tiny blonde nodded. "I was expecting your call after Howard told me what happened at paintball. Are you complete, or are there gaps in your memory?"

Rene shook her head. "All there." She gave her former partner a mock glare. "An actress/waitress? Really?"

Bernadette grinned. "Well, the higher ups thought it best to keep you far away from anything that would trigger you. I figured serving cheesecake and trying to be the next Natalie Portman was about as far removed from your old life as it could get."

Rene laughed. "You're right. I'd still be Penny if not for an accident."

Bernadette looked uncomfortable. "You still are Penny. As far as anyone knows except me, you ARE Penny Queen. And you have to stay that way for a bit."

Rene looked at her carefully. "What's wrong?"

Bernadette bit her lower lip. "We think there's a mole. Maybe more than one. Someone's been digging into the archives. A few operatives are dead. Deep cover ops who should have been safe."

"Who?"

Bernadette looked uncomfortable and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Hale, Mitchell, and Ferguson."

Rene was stunned. "Hale? What was she doing in deep?"

"She was the one who stepped in when you retired."

Rene was silent for a few minutes. "What do you need?"

Bernadette sighed with relief. "I need you to stay in character. Keep up Penny's life. I want to keep you outside of it. I'll bring you what I have, all the intel and suspicions. Maybe you can spot something the rest of us have missed. You'll be the ace up my sleeve."

Rene paused and looked down at her coffee. "There's a wrinkle."

Bernadette raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I'm …interested in someone. And he knows it. He's also noticed that something is off," Rene said.

Bernadette looked surprised. "Really? I wouldn't have thought Leonard was that observant."

Rene shook her head. "Not him. Sheldon."

Bernadette's eyes widened. "You mean Sheldon "Whackadoodle" Cooper? The guy is tall, skinny, looks like a praying mantis, and collects comics! My god, Re..Penny! Of all the guys you could chose, did it have to be him? I don't know him as well as you do, but surely he's not your type!"

Rene sighed. "I didn't plan it. But he's very important to me, and has been for a very long time. The problem is the Penny persona. She had no self confidence. She wasn't capable of loving anyone. But even she was interested in him. As for me? The real me? I've always had a thing for alphas. And regardless of his quirks, he's definitely an alpha."

Bernadette smiled wryly. "Yeah, you've always had a thing for assertive, smart guys. To be honest, I never understood why Penny liked Leonard. I just figured it was a side effect of the altering."

Rene nodded. "She settled for Leonard because she was lonely."

Bernadette looked at her closely. "Are you going to be able to control this?"

Rene shook her head and stood. "I don't know. I think I love him. Or I'm so close, that it's pretty much a moot point." She paused and looked down at her oldest and most trusted friend. "I guess the blond hair stays?"

Bernadette stood and laughed joyfully. "Oh yeah, you're back alright. Yes, the hair stays. I'll do my best to get you back in the fold as soon as possible."

* * *

She was just stepping onto the landing when Sheldon jerked open his apartment door. He stepped out into the hall and opened his mouth, but Leonard pushed past him and wrapped his arms around Penny tightly.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Leonard said. He looked over his shoulder at Sheldon reproachfully and then turned back to Penny. "It's almost 4am, and you weren't answering your phone. Why didn't you call me? What did Sheldon do? You know how he is."

Penny saw the grimace of pain that flashed across Sheldon's face and pulled away from Leonard. She took a deep breath. How in the hell had she put up with this for so long? "Leonard, I'm a grown woman. I don't need to check in with you like a wayward teen. I was out with a friend."

Leonard frowned, a jealous gleam entering his eyes. "Penny? Who were you with?"

Sheldon watched amusement flicker across Penny's face. She looked detached, removed from the drama about to erupt. Once again, Sheldon felt as if he was seeing a woman he had never met before.

"A friend," she said again.

Leonard's face turned red and his hands curled into fists. "A guy friend?"

Penny tilted her head. "Don't you trust me, Leonard?"

Immediately Leonard gave her puppy eyes. Sheldon started to turn, but a look from Penny froze him in the spot. "Of course I do!" Leonard said soothingly.

Penny crossed her arms over her chest. "Then you don't need to know who I was with."

Leonard sputtered for a second. "If it was just a friend, you wouldn't need to keep it a secret," he pointed out, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He glanced at Sheldon and rubbed her arms. "Let's go inside and talk about this."

Penny shook her head. "Leonard, I don't want to date you anymore. You don't respect me. You don't trust me. I'm sorry to do it this way, but I figure it's like a band-aid. Better to do it fast. I want to be friends, but I'll understand if that's not possible." Penny turned to her door and opened it up. She looked back at Sheldon. "Come in, Sheldon. We need to talk about that little discuss we had earlier."

Sheldon looked back and forth between Leonard and Penny for a moment. Then he walked over and stepped into 4B. He glanced back at Leonard and saw anger and shock in his eyes. Then Penny shut the door and turned to him. Once again he felt like he was being analyzed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Penny rediscovers a long suppressed identity. Who's the real woman? Penny the waitress or Rene the spy? More importantly, which one does she want to be?**

* * *

They silently stared at each other for several minutes. He watched her watch him. He wasn't used to this kind of scrutiny from Penny. He was used to her being more …flighty. More emotional. Sheldon remembered when he was a child and his father had thrown him into the swimming hole insisting he would either sink or swim. That's how this felt. Like he was in over his head. He pushed up the sleeves of his green thermal awkwardly and then tugged the bottom of his orange Flash shirt down.

Penny crossed her arms and leaned back against the door. "Do you want to go first, or do you want to hold your questions until later in case you need me to explain something?"

"Penny, I truly believe you are having an unanticipated mental lapse due to your concussion. Or you've been possessed by an alien parasite. It would be advisable to seek medical attention." He looked at her worriedly. "Please?"

Penny stared at him for several seconds and then walked over. Sheldon's eyes grew wide as she moved so closel her breasts were barely pressing against his chest. Her hands came up to thread through his hair. She moved leisurely, giving him ample time to pull away or protest. Lazily, with the barest press of her finger tips, she drew his head down and kissed him. His hands fluttered in the air for a moment before settling on her waist.

A low gasp escaped Sheldon's throat and his fingers clasped her hips tightly. All rational thought evaded him as he pulled her tight against him. Her mouth opened and her tongue darted out to stab at his lips. He obediently parted his lips and shuddered as she invaded his mouth. He marveled at the manipulation of the eight muscles found in the human tongue. They made the organ curl around his own in a stroking caress.

He tasted like mint and red vines. She slid her hands down to his chest and around to his back. His hands clenched tighter, and she knew she would have ten finger shaped bruises in a few hours. Languidly she pulled back and release his mouth. She licked her lips, savoring the taste of his mouth. "Make no mistake," she said gently. "I know who am I, where I am, who you are and what I am doing. I'm giving you ample warning right now, Sheldon. I want you. I'm going to do everything in my power to have you. The only person who can stop that is you. No one else has a say in this. I like Amy, but that won't stop me. I like Leonard, but that won't stop me. Only you can turn me away."

Sheldon looked down into her sea-colored eyes. He saw absolute certainty in them. She was completely sure of what she was saying. Emotions warred within him. Panic, desire, fear, need. He took a couple of unsteady breaths and released her hips. "Penny….." He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He opened them again and looked at her. "I don't know what to do."

She nodded her understanding and stepped back. "Then you should go. If you stay much longer, I'm going to rip those chinos off you." She smoothed out her crimson top, drawing his eyes down to the thin band of flesh her low rise black jeans left exposed. He could see a couple of imprints from his fingers on her golden skin.

He gulped and moved toward the door. He paused and looked back at her. She smiled seductively at him. "Sheldon, when I masturbate tonight," her eyes flashed with passion, "and I will, I'll be thinking of you."

Sheldon blushed a bright red and nodded. He opened the door and slipped out into the hall. He hurried across to his door and stopped. He looked back at Penny and gathered what little courage he possessed at the moment. "It only seems fair, since I think of you," he blurted out. Then he darted into his apartment and shut the door.

Sheldon flinched from the look of anger Leonard was giving him from the couch. "Good night, Leonard."

"What did she say?" he asked in a low voice. Leonard stood up, hands clenched into fists. "Did she tell you where she had been?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No." He hurried away before Leonard could ask him anything else.

* * *

Penny was walking back up the stairs with her laundry when her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen and answered. "Hey, B."

"Penny, I was wondering if you were up for a girl's night. I could tell you all about that new "book" I mentioned last night."

Penny adjusted the basket on her hips. "Okay, girl's night it is. And I can tell you all about my break up with Leonard."

"So soon?" Bernadette asked. "What about the other thing?"

Penny smiled and glanced at the clock on her phone. "Already on it. In fact, I'm quite hopeful."

Bernadette laughed lightly. "This is gonna be a rough ride. Are you absolutely sure?"

Penny smiled as she thought about this morning. "Remember when I said I was so close it was almost a moot point? I was wrong. I'm already there. I love him, B. And I'm going to fight for him."

"Okay," Bernadette said supportively. "Well, I'll see you at 6, alright?"

""Be there with bells on," Penny confirmed before hanging up. She hurried on up to her apartment and put away the linens and towels she had washed. Her apartment finally met her standards. How in the hell had she survived in that chaotic swirl?

* * *

Sheldon sat at his desk and replayed the kiss over and over in his mind. Penny wanted _him_. She had kissed _him._ And he had kissed her back. Not the begrudging kisses he gave Amy's cheek when she demanded it. Not the chaste pecks he gave his Mom or Meemaw. He had kissed Penny with fervor. He had always found Penny appealing. She was undeniably beautiful and sexually arousing. He had always pushed that awareness away, though. A knock on his door signaled Amy's arrival. He called out for her to enter and then stood. Better to get this over with now.

Amy stepped inside and smiled. "Sheldon, what was so urgent I had to come over right away?"

He waved her into a seat and moved around the desk to sit beside her. "Amy, I would like for you to release me from our relationship agreement."

Amy's eyes widened and she looked at him with shock. "What? Why?"

Sheldon looked at his lap. "Penny has ceased relations with Leonard.."

Amy gasped. "Again? But I don't understand. Just because your best friend and my best friend have broken up doesn't mean we have to!"

Sheldon looked up at Amy. "She told me she is interested in me. She kissed me this morning." He blushed slightly. "And I kissed her back."

Amy's face turned pale and her hands bunched her skirt. "You…kissed Penny?"

Sheldon nodded. "I am sorry to hurt you, Amy. I tried to be a decent boyfriend. But I am not attracted to you. You and I have discussed this before. I know you think I would grow to want you, but after kissing Penny, I know that is not possible. I feel something for Penny I have never felt for anyone before."

Amy's voice hissed out at him. "She's supposed to be my best friend and she kissed you?! You cheated on me with Penny?!"

Sheldon looked at Amy sadly. He expected her anger and pain. He regretted it. But he was not going to lie to her, or sneak around. "I am sorry, Amy. I know that means little right now, but I hope someday you forgive me."

Amy stood and looked down at him. She drew back her hand and paused. Then she slapped him across the face and walked out. Sheldon rubbed his jaw and watched her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who knew a little bump on the noggin could cause so much upheaval?**

* * *

Penny slipped the snub nosed revolver into the holster at the small of her back and checked the fit of her shirt. It was loose enough to hide the gun, but still allow easy access to it. Now that she was herself again, going anywhere unarmed was unthinkable. She felt naked without a weapon.

A knock on her door drew her from the bedroom. She opened it up to see a furious brunette clutching her purse. Hmmm, Sheldon must have told Amy about this morning.

"Do you want to come in or do you want to hash this out in the hall?"

Amy blinked in shock at how calm Penny was. She shook it off quickly. "How could you?! You're supposed to be my best friend! How could you kiss Sheldon?!"

Penny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Amy, I'm sorry to upset you. I betrayed you, and I admit it was a shitty thing to do. But you don't love him, and he doesn't love you. If you're honest, you'll admit I'm right. I care about him, Amy. I have for a long time. He makes me feel things I have never felt before for anyone else."

"What?!"

Penny and Amy looked over to see Leonard and Sheldon standing on the stairs. Leonard looked furious. He looked from Penny to Sheldon and back. "Sheldon? You dumped me for HIM?!"

Penny took a deep breath and stepped into the hall. She locked her door and stepped around Amy. She walked over and looked Sheldon in the eye. "I have to go meet someone. Come with me?"

Sheldon only hesitated a second. He turned and walked back down the stairs with Penny.

Leonard and Amy watched them leave, anger pouring off both of them.

* * *

Sheldon slid into Penny's car and buckled up. He looked at her appraisingly. "Penny, what are we doing?"

She looked at him and leaned over. Sheldon was surprised to find himself leaning in and meeting her halfway. Their kiss was soft and tender. Penny pulled back and smiled. "There are some things you need to know before we discuss that. Let's go see Bernadette."

Sheldon had a dozen questions, but he held his tongue. Whatever this was, it was big. He could feel it. His entire world was on a precipice. What happened in the next few hours would decide the direction his life took from this point on. Sheldon shook his head slightly. He was waxing poetic. Penny was turning him into a hippie.

* * *

Penny led the way through the club toward the door marked No Admittance. She knocked and the door opened. Sheldon looked at Bernadette curiously. They followed her past a couple of doors and into a small office. Sheldon looked at Howard who grinned self-consciously. Penny took a seat on the couch and pulled Sheldon down beside her. Bernadette sat on the desk and swung her legs casually.

"Does he know?" Bernadette asked.

Penny shook her head and reached over to join her hand with his. He looked at Penny and saw worry in her eyes. He turned to Bernadette and cleared his throat. "Tell me."

Bernadette picked up a remote on the desk and pressed a button. The wall beside them slid aside and revealed six monitors. One had Penny's picture on it along with some information. One showed Bernadette. One showed Howard. One showed Zack. One showed Kurt. The last one had his picture on it along with his personnel record from Cal-Tech.

"Eight years ago, I was recruited by a military group known as Section 8. A deep cover espionage group," Bernadette said. "The woman who recruited me was Rene Fusch. She had already been an operative for 3 years, recruited right out of basic training. I was still in college, nearing completion on my bio-engineering degree. I was intrigued by the group and it's mission. 75% of our activities involve collecting intel. That's my job. The other 25% involves field operations. That was Rene's end. Stopping potential threats, rescues, etc. If it involved physical confrontation, Rene's operatives handled it."

"It's a dangerous job and one that wears a person down. Mentally, physically, emotionally. Six years ago Rene took on a particularly tough job. She barely got out alive. She lost three of her seven operatives, and took three bullets. When she finally healed up, she asked for retirement. She was too shaken up to continue."

Howard stepped forward. "Retirement is a tricky business. They can't just let someone walk away. So, they put the operative through a series of memory suppression techniques. Hypnosis, drugs, and finally surgery. They implant a small plastic clamp-like device that puts pressure on the memory section of the brain."

Sheldon turned to Penny with a stunned look. "Your migraines."

Penny nodded. "Yes."

He looked at the back of her head as if he could see through her skull. "But you remember it all now. The accident?"

Penny nodded. "It took a day, but it all came back to me."

Sheldon's mind worked frantically to understand what he was learning. He looked at Howard. "How long have you been a spy?"

Howard shook his head. "I'm not. I'm not really a member of the group. When Bernie and I got married, she got permission to let me know who she was. I didn't know about Penny, though, until this morning. Bernie went out around 2am this morning and met with Penny. When Bernie came home, she told me who Penny really was and what had happened."

So that's where she was, he thought to himself. He felt a tremor move through Penny's body. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. He turned to Bernadette. "What does all of this mean for Penny and I? Does she have to have her memory wiped again? Will she remember me?"

Bernadette looked at Penny and nodded. Penny turned to Sheldon. "Actually, I'm not going to be suppressed again. In fact, no one knows I have gotten my memory back outside the people in this room. And we're going to keep it that way for now."

Bernadette handed a thick folder to Penny. "Someone is attacking us from the inside. I'm hoping Penny can help me discover who and stop whatever it is they are planning."

Sheldon felt the blood drain from his face. "Is this dangerous? Could Penny get hurt?"

Penny shook her head. "Sweetie, I'm on the outside of this. All I'm doing is going over the info and trying to figure out who is behind the attacks. I'm not an active duty member."

Sheldon sagged with relief. She wasn't going to be in the line of fire. A thought hit him and he looked at Penny. "Isn't Section 8 code for mentally incompetent?"

Penny laughed. "Yep. It's apropos. To do our kind of work, you have to be a bit crazy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Penny broke up with Leonard. Sheldon broke up with Amy. Bernadette is a spy. So is Penny. Only Penny is really Rene. But she has to pretend she's still Penny. Sheldon isn't a spy. Neither is Howard. Still confused? So is Sheldon. :P**

* * *

Sheldon glanced back at the screens. "Kurt was never your boyfriend, was he?"

Penny nodded. "Actually, yes. We dated for about a year. He is the commander of the second unit. But, he's not the guy you met. He's actually pretty nice. He volunteered to be the set up for my new life. He did it to protect my past."

"And Zack?" he asked.

Penny frowned. "I never knew him."

"He's one of mine," Bernadette said. "He's a geneticist. Every few years we send in a spotter. Someone to do a check up and make sure memories haven't returned."

Sheldon looked down at Penny's hand in his. "So, what happens now that I know?"

Howard shrugged. "Not much. I still go to work, buy comic books, play Halo. The only difference is I know what my wife does."

Bernadette smiled. "Sheldon, for you things are slightly different. Rene and Penny were two different people. Penny was friendly, a bit ditzy, and emotional. Rene is tougher. More focused. And the most honest, loyal and determined person I ever met. When she has a goal to achieve, nothing can deter her. Now, I think it best we let you two talk."

Sheldon watched Bernadette and Howard leave the room and then turned to Penny. "You're real name is Rene Fusch? Are you German?"

"My Nana, who was Irish, remarried and Pop-pop, who was German, adopted Dad." Penny shook her head with amusement. "I tell you I'm a retired spy, and you're first query is whether or not I'm German?"

Sheldon reached out and threaded his hand into her hair. "I was just thinking it would be nice to go visit Germany with you."

Penny burst out laughing and leaned her forehead against his. "Sheldon, you never cease to amaze me."

He smiled shyly. "Well, I hate to break a streak." He tilted her head back and kissed her hungrily. Penny moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sheldon pulled her to him and she moved over his lap. His hands slid down her sides and settled on her hips.

Sheldon's mind was chaotic. Half of him was screaming about germs and bodily fluids. The other half wanted to lay her down on the couch and bury himself inside her. She must have understood what was happening to him because he felt her body subtly shift to put some space between them. Then Penny slowly pulled back from him, their passionate kiss turning into soft, tender pecks. Penny laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Penny, I don't understand what is happening," he said softly.

She nodded her head. "I know, Sheldon. It's all happened so fast, and I've thrown a lot of stuff at you in a short amount of time." Penny raised her head and looked at him lovingly. "I want you to understand this, though. I have feelings for you. Me, the real me. I would never do anything to hurt you. If you're willing to take on a chance on me, I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. If you don't want this," her eyes turned bleak and pain filled them, "then I will never bring it up again. Regardless, I will always be your friend. I will always be there for you."

Sheldon was stunned. She cared enough to let him go if it was what he wanted. He could see how much she wanted him in her eyes. Even he, with his less than stellar ability to understand emotions and relationships, could see how much it hurt her to offer him a way out. But she did it, sincerely, for his peace of mind.

Sheldon cupped her nape in his hand and drew her down for a soft kiss. "I want to try, Penny. I think I need to try. Because if I let this go, if I passed up this opportunity, I think I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Penny smiled, relief pouring off of her in waves. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she laid her head back down on his shoulder. That's how Bernadette and Howard found them 20 minutes later.

* * *

They stepped into the stairwell and Sheldon placed his hand on the small of her back. Immediately he frowned and paused. Penny gave him a wry look and turned her back to him. He gently lifted her shirt and saw the weapon. He let the hem fall back down and looked up into her face.

"Anticipating a mugging?" he asked. Penny could hear the worry and trepidation in his tone.

"Penny had no need for one, Sheldon. But me? It's been such a large part of my life that it's melded into my psyche. It's as necessary as a bra. I feel naked without it."

Sheldon ran his hands up and down her arms. "Penny, how dangerous is your life?"

She leaned in and laid her head on his chest. "Sheldon, I lived a rough, deadly life for a long time. I never knew if I was going to come back. I've seen many friends and enemies die." She looked up at his bleak expression. "But that isn't my life anymore. And I don't want it back. I have no interest in ever picking up Rene's life. Because you weren't in it."

Sheldon kissed her softly, relief coursing through him. "Good. Because I don't know if I could handle that uncertainty."

They started back up the stairs, hand in hand. They were just reaching the third floor when Amy came hurrying down. She paused, turning bright red. Sheldon started to speak but she pushed past him and raced away. Penny watched her go with a tiny smile. She tugged on Sheldon's hand and drew him on up to the fourth floor.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Penny, I regret hurting her."

Penny smiled. "I'm sorry about Amy, sweetie. I hope she can forgive me someday. But I think she'll be okay. She's found someone's shoulder to cry on." Sheldon looked confused and Penny looked at 4A. "Amy and Leonard have been commiserating with each other."

Sheldon looked stunned. "Amy and Leonard? How do you know that?"

Penny opened her door and stepped inside. Sheldon followed and sat down on her couch. Penny shut the door and slid into his lap. "Well, her shirt was misbuttoned, her tights are gone and she smelled like Leonard's aftershave."

Sheldon thought about the implications and then frowned. "I am not sure I like this turn of events. What if he hurts her?"

"I think it's more of a rebound thing," Penny said. "They've had sex. Maybe they'll do it again, maybe not. But Sheldon, they are adults. Both are over 21. We can't tell them what to do. They have to make their own choices."

Sheldon finally relaxed and nodded. "You're right. I will refrain for interfering."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sheldon has a bit of adjusting to do. The woman he thought he knew no longer exists. This new Penny is an entirely different creature.**

* * *

Sheldon recapped his marker and set it down. Amy and Leonard were still seeing each other, and still angry with him and Penny. Penny had begun giving him rides to and from work. If she was working, Howard would give him a lift. The last month had been filled with a lot of new knowledge. Sheldon looked over from the white board he had been studying. He kept finding himself entranced by her. He still saw shades of the woman he knew, but there were a lot of new behaviors to fascinate him. Her stillness for one. She had gotten in from work about 2 hours ago. Ever since she had been seated on the floor in front of the coffee table, perusing the file. He wasn't used to such quiet from Penny.

He also discovered Penny had a different way of moving. He was accustomed to bouncy, perky Penny. Which, if he was honest, had been occasionally annoying. This woman, though, she moved with a sultry grace. She reminded him of a leopard he once saw at the zoo. Powerful, fluid movements that never seemed to require any effort. She was more attentive, too. She was alert to every movement he made, and every noise in the hall. Of course, around the others, she put on a show. She slipped easily into the behaviors and speech patterns of the Penny he had first met. How had he ever doubted her acting abilities?

Sheldon had always suspected that Penny was not living up to her potential. Now he knew why. It had been suppressed. Now that she was released from the constraints of her imposed persona, she was much more than even he had suspected. She was never going to be as intelligent as he was, but she was much smarter than any of them knew. She no longer drank very much. In fact, other than a glass of wine at dinner, he never saw her drink. Considering how much time they spent together, he was sure he would know if she drank more than that.

They spent every evening together if she wasn't working. If she was, she always came over to say good night. They still had not progressed to coitus, though. A few times he had almost wished she would take control and break through his boundaries, but in the next instant he was glad she didn't. It wasn't that he didn't want her. He did. But his mysophobia was stronger than his desire. So far, anyway. But every day he was able to handle more closeness. Kissing Penny, touching her, or having her hands on his skin was exhilarating. Every night that voice that screamed in his head about germs was getting fainter.

Sheldon walked over and sat down on the couch behind her. He reached out and drew her back between his legs. He gently kneaded the muscles in her neck and she closed her eyes in pleasure. He smiled at the way her body relaxed against his. He moved across to her shoulders and Penny moaned. Sheldon's body reacted immediately. He relished the fact that he could draw those sounds out of her.

Some of the sounds were recognizable. The happy 'Mmmmm' when she was eating, the soft sigh when she was content, even the breathy moan she just gave of pleasure. But there were other sounds. Ones he had never heard before. Ones he would never have imagined he would hear. The purr when he caressed her skin. The sharp intake of breath when his erection pressed against her. And his favorite, the gasping, stuttering way she said his name when he took her breast in his mouth. Oh, how he loved that sound.

He moved his hands down her chest to cup her breasts. Penny's lips pulled back in a smile as her head lolled back on his lap. He ran his palms over her hardening nipples and leaned down to kiss her. She opened for him immediately. Sheldon reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt and drew it up over her head before recapturing her lips. He cupped her breasts and nipped her bottom lip.

Penny moaned and turned around to kneel before him. Her hands pushed his chest until he was leaning back against the couch. She smiled seductively and rubbed her hands up his thighs to his waist band. Sheldon watched her with hungry eyes as she undid his belt and the snap on his chinos. She unzipped them and licked her lips.

"Raise your hips," she commanded. Sheldon did as she asked and she pulled the pants and underwear down as one. His erection jutted out proudly. Sheldon reached out and threaded his fingers in her hair as she dipped her head. He watched as his manhood slipped between her lips.

He would never admit it out loud, but watching her do this was very erotic to him. Not because she was in a subjugated position, but because, in all honesty, she had all the power here. He was helpless against her, and relinquishing all control to her ministrations was a turn on. He kept such rigid control over every other aspect of his life, that being the one helpless and out of control with her was wonderful.

Sheldon used her hair the way she had taught him to change the angle a bit. He groaned as she cupped his testicles and massaged them. "Mein Liebling, I am close," he warned softly.

Penny's hand slid up to wrap around the base of his erection as she began to move faster. Sheldon's head lolled back against the couch as he was overwhelmed by sensation. His fingers flexed twice, the usual warning. Penny relaxed her throat and pushed as much of him into her mouth as possible. A second later, Sheldon's orgasm washed over him and he pulsed against the back of her throat.

He watched lethargically as Penny licked her lips and stood. She walked back to the bathroom, nude from the waist up, and grabbed a washcloth. She came back into the living room and handed Sheldon the cloth. He cleaned up and redressed. Then he reached out and snagged Penny's hand. Her smile turned sultry as he tugged her down over the arm of the sofa onto his lap.

"Reciprocity, Penny. It's all about being even," he murmured against her lips. His right arm was around her back, so he brought his left one up to caress her breast. "Tit for tat," he whispered in her ear. He slid his hand down her stomach and into her shorts. "You scratch my back…" he said before setting his teeth against her pulse for a second. "…and I scratch yours." He cupped his hand around her and Penny gasped with pleasure.

Penny unwrapped her arms from around Sheldon's neck and laid back on the sofa. He looked down at her, spread out across him and grinned. He removed his hand and pushed her shorts off her hips. "So beautiful," he murmured. He cupped both breasts and slowly drew his hands down her body. He pushed her legs apart for better access and gently spread her folds. He slid his index finger across the delicate skin.

"Sheldon," Penny moaned. He looked at her expectantly. Her eyes met his with a plea. "Please, baby!"

Sheldon grinned and pushed a finger inside her. He leaned his torso over and captured a nipple with his lips. He worked his finger in and out of her body, stretching her muscles. Soon he added a second one. He released her breast and covered it with his free hand. Penny's back arched and she writhed. He devoured her with his eyes. His woman. She was flushed with passion, fully exposed to him. He could not remember why he had always been so dismissive of this aspect of human relationships before.

He pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit and rubbed gently. In seconds, Penny was gasping, her inner walls clenching tight around his digits. He smiled softly and began quoting to her.

"My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground. And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare. As any she belied with false compare."

He watched as Penny's body was overwhelmed by climax. Was there anything more beautiful than watching the woman he loved be filled with pleasure? Sheldon froze. The woman he loved?

After a moment Penny pulled her shorts back into place and eased up beside him. Penny nuzzled his neck, but he found himself unable to respond. He felt Penny tense up beside him.

"Sheldon?" She turned his head to look at her. "Sheldon, what's wrong?"

He tried to focus on her words, but he could only think of his own admission. He loved her. He loved Penny. Penny had broken up with Leonard for loving her. Penny had ended that relationship when Leonard told her. This was it, he thought. When she found out, she would do the same to him! Panic overwhelmed him. He was going to lose Penny! Sheldon shot up off the couch. He donned his shirts with jerky movements. He rushed from the apartment and into his own. He ignored Amy and Leonard on the couch, and went straight back to his bedroom. What could he do? He didn't want to lose Penny!

**The quote is from Shakespeare's Sonnet 130. It seemed appropriate, since the sonnet is about how, even though he loves her, he's unable to compare the object of his love to roses or moonlight because it's not realistic. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, at least he didn't propose during sex, right?**

* * *

He paced his room, clenching and unclenching his hands. What was he going to do? He loved Penny. If he told her, she would run. He would lose her. He couldn't risk that! But how was he to keep her from knowing? He was hopeless at lying. She would see through any deception immediately. A soft knock on his door made him freeze in mid-stride. He spun around as the door opened. Penny looked at him worriedly.

"Sheldon? Are you okay?"

He twitched and frantically searched his mind for some believable excuse. After a dozen seconds his shoulders slumped. "I can't tell you," he said softly.

Penny closed the door behind her and moved toward him. Sheldon stepped back timidly and she stopped. He watched the worry in her eyes turn to fear.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked apprehensively.

Sheldon might have withstood if not for the way her hands began to shake. He watched, appalled, as a tear slipped down her cheek. He rushed over and pulled her into his arms. "Please don't leave me," he begged. "I love you, Penny. Please don't break up with me!"

She pulled back and his arms clutched at her tighter. "Baby, why would I leave you? Please, Sheldon! I don't understand!"

He slipped down onto the bed and pulled her into his lap. "Leonard said he loved you and you broke up with him. Please, Penny, don't do that to me. I love you, and I can't lose you."

Penny slipped to the side and pulled him down to lie beside her. "Sheldon, that wasn't me. You know that. Baby, I love you, too. I'm not going anywhere. I can't believe how lucky I am that you love me, too."

Sheldon looked at her with relief. "You aren't upset?" His eyes grew wide. "You love me, too?"

Penny shifted them until Sheldon rose above her. "You love me. The man I love, _loves me_! How can that make me unhappy? Baby, this is the most wonderful thing in the world to me!"

Sheldon smiled softly. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "I apologize for running away like I did."

Penny's eyes glinted up to him wickedly. "Oh no, Dr. Cooper. A simple apology isn't going to cut it. I want a more …shall we say, _substantial_ apology."

Sheldon's pulse sped up. "How substantial?" he asked huskily, desire building back up inside him.

Penny shoved him off her and jumped up. She moved swiftly toward the door. "I get to sit in your spot!"

Sheldon's jaw dropped and he scrambled off the bed, all thoughts of sex gone in a flash. "No! Penny, get out of my spot!"

* * *

"We need to talk." Sheldon looked up from his Frosted Mini-Wheats to see Leonard staring at him. Sheldon set his bowl down and muted Dr. Who with barely a grimace.

"Very well," Sheldon said. He waited as Leonard sat down in the arm chair and faced him.

"You can't expect me to be happy about you and Penny," Leonard said gruffly. "I never would have expect that from you, Sheldon."

Sheldon sighed internally. "Expected what?" he asked. "That I am human? That I can feel? I won't apologize for Penny loving me. And I won't apologize for loving her."

Leonard paled. "You love her? You think she loves you?"

Sheldon looked him in the eye. "No. I _know_ she loves me. She has told me so." He was surprised by how easy it was to say it. Penny's certainty had rubbed off on him. He was able to draw confidence from her example. "And I have told her that I love her, as well."

Jealousy and anger flashed across Leonard's face. "How could you?" he asked with anguish. "You know I love her! How could you steal her from me?"

Sheldon stood and carried his bowl to the kitchen. "I did not _steal_ Penny. She broke up with you. I broke up with Amy. We entered into a relationship."

"All in the same day!" Leonard accused loudly. "We are roommates and best friends!"

Sheldon turned and looked at Leonard. "I do not see what that has to do with anything."

Leonard's eyes narrowed and he jumped up from the chair. "Friends don't poach from friends!" Leonard said angrily.

Sheldon tilted his head and looked at Leonard curiously. "Since when? Isn't that how you ended up with the good doctor? And didn't Howard date Leslie Winkle?" Sheldon shuddered delicately. "And aren't you currently sleeping with my ex-girlfriend?"

Leonard clenched his fists as a flush crept up his face. "That's all different! I didn't love any of them! I love Penny and I always have!"

"Even when you were sleeping with any woman who would have you?" Sheldon asked quietly. "I don't understand. Why do _your_ desires matter most? Why is what _you_ want the most important thing?"

"Because I love her!" Leonard shouted.

"But she doesn't love you. She loves me." Sheldon reminded him. "We love each other. How does your love outweigh ours?

Leonard scrambled for some argument that Sheldon couldn't refute, some way to circumvent what his roommate said. "I saw her first!"

Sheldon shook his head pityingly. "That is a ridiculous argument, Leonard. Even I know that. Penny is not a dime you found on the sidewalk or the last can of diet coke in a convenience store. She is not a possession. She is a grown woman, fully capable of making her own choices. She has chosen me. I am not going to give up my chance at a relationship with Penny just because you want to call dibs as if we were children on a playground."

Leonard glared viciously. "If you keep seeing Penny, you're risking our friendship, Sheldon. I won't be friends with someone who would disregard my feelings like this!"

Sheldon stared at him for a long time. He thought about the decade long friendship they had. He thought of all the arguments, the Betrayal, the insults. He also thought of all the movie marathons, trips, games, and discussions. Theirs wasn't a perfect friendship, but it was the second best he had. He sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I am sorry, Leonard." Leonard smiled smugly, but Sheldon's next words deflated him immediately. "I choose Penny."

* * *

Leonard paced his office furiously. Everything was all messed up. Penny had broken up with him for Sheldon. Sheldon?! How could she chose Sheldon over him? Then, when he had gone to his friends, Howard was suddenly Team Shenny! What kind of world was he living in? Had he woken up in an alternate reality? Raj wanted to stay neutral. But Howard, the guy Sheldon was always picking on, had said he believed they loved each other and he wasn't about to interfere.

A knock on his door made him pause and he smiled as Amy peered around the corner. She stepped inside and closed it behind her. "I spoke with Bernadette. She seems to be under the impression that Sheldon and Penny belong together," Amy said angrily.

Leonard nodded. "I suspected as much. Howard said the same thing. He's probably just parroting her."

Amy sat down on a chair. "So, what do we do? How do we break them up?"

Leonard sat down across from her. He shook his head. "I don't know. But I'm not about to give Penny up."

Amy nodded. "Sheldon is mine. I have spent too much time and effort to allow someone else to reap the benefits."

Leonard nodded. "Well, at least we know they still haven't slept together."

Amy frowned. "How do you know that?"

Leonard smirked. "For one, it's Sheldon. His phobias would never allow him to kiss Penny. He's always going on about her "Nebraskan super viruses", and you saw how quick he ran through the apartment the other day. His shirts were wrinkled, and it freaked him out. He and Penny were only in his room for a couple of minutes."

Amy nodded with relief. "You're right. Well, let's put our collective intelligences together and figure out a way to restore the proper order in our group."

Leonard stood and walked over to her. He leaned down and placed a hand on her knee. "Later. I've always wanted to have sex in my office."

Amy grinned widely. "Really? Because I've always wanted to be bent over a desk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Penny and Sheldon admit their love for one another. Leonard and Amy begin plotting. And things are about to get more complicated.**

* * *

Penny dropped her head into her hands and closed her eyes. She had been staring at these reports for five weeks now. She had read them numerous times and was no closer to an answer than when she started. And now B had called to tell her another operative had been killed. The front door opened and she looked up.

Sheldon was smiling as he stepped into the apartment, his eyes on his newest comic books. He looked up to greet Penny but froze. Her expression was of anguish and guilt. "Penny?"

She shook her head and stood up from the table. She quickly walked back to the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Sheldon set his books down and started to follow but his phone rang. He looked at the id and answered. "What is it, Howard? Now is not a good time."

"Kurt is dead," Howard said bluntly. " Bernie called Penny already, but I thought I would let you know. Penny's going to be pretty upset. They were close friends for a long time, even before they dated."

Sheldon swallowed hard and nodded, even though Howard couldn't see him. "I will take care of Penny. Please tell Bernadette not to worry."

"Thanks," Howard said. "From what Bernie has told me, he was a hero. A real good guy. Give Penny my sympathies, alright?"

"I will," Sheldon said before hanging up.

He walked across the room and stepped into the bedroom. Penny was sitting on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. "I can't find it," she said softly. "I've searched and read and stared at those reports for weeks, Sheldon. 5 operatives are dead now. I trained Hale myself. She was one of only 30 women in my field work. I recruited her aggressively. Now Kurt is gone, too." She looked up at him sadly. "He has a daughter, Sheldon. She's only 5. What can I say to her? How can I tell her I wasn't smart enough to stop this before her daddy died?" Tears spilled down her cheeks, unchecked.

Sheldon walked over and pulled Penny into his arms. He wished he knew what to say to make her feel better. Only with Penny did he ever feel inadequate. He had no experience, before her, with emotions like sympathy and concern. The only thing he knew how to do was to hold her and let her cry. "There, there, honey. Sheldon's here," he whispered.

* * *

He eased her sleeping form back against the pillows and slipped from the bed quietly. She was exhausted and heartbroken. He made his way back to the living room and sat down at the table. He picked up the folder and stared at it. He had not even glanced at this in all the time Penny had been studying it. Penny was adamant that she did not want him involved in that world. Sheldon opened it up with determination. He had to help her. The guilt would crush her if another operative died.

* * *

Penny placed the file on the table, and tucked the blanket around him carefully. Sheldon snuggled down into the warm fleece and mumble something about robot bunnies. She picked back up the file and headed into the kitchen. She knew she should be mad. If it had been anyone else, she probably would have been. But it was Sheldon. The only reason he would have read the files was out of concern for her. She opened it up the newest one and carefully, clinically, read over the report of Kurt's death.

He had been out for a morning jog after putting Callie on the bus and seeing his wife off to work. Gabby was the broadcast meteorologist for channel 41. He was on the return run home when something or someone made him veer off his usual course. He had slowed to a walk and headed 14 feet up an alley off San Pasqual street. His body had been found by a mailman. Two shots, one to the head and one to the heart. Forensics said the heart was hit first, while standing. The head shot came while he was in a prone position.

Penny tapped the report with her fingers. Someone in a car had attracted his attention. That's the only thing that made sense. A car he knew, or driven by someone he knew had drawn him up that alley. Then they had lowered the window if it wasn't already down and shot him. As he lay on the ground they had gotten out, and finished the job. It had to be someone he knew and trusted. Kurt was too good of an operative to let a stranger get that close.

But who? Who would he have trusted that much? There were so many new faces in the organization now, that she wasn't sure. Penny sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee. She couldn't solve this from outside. It was impossible. She would need to go back in if she had any chance of finding out who this was.

She looked over at Sheldon and frowned. He wasn't going to like it. In fact, he was going to hate it.

* * *

She was wrong. He didn't hate it. He despised it. He loathed it. And he forbade it.

She took a deep breath and tried to speak rationally. "Sheldon, I'm not going into the field. Just into recon. I'll work with Bernie. Strictly desk duty, okay?"

He drew himself up to his full height. "Penny, I will say this one more time," he said gruffly, his Texas twang in full effect, "you are NOT going back to that life! You promised me you wouldn't and I am holding you to that promise! YOU. ARE. NOT. DOING. IT!"

Penny's eyes flashed with anger. "Okay, Sheldon. I get why you are upset. I really do. But do not think for one second you have the right to dictate my actions. I am a soldier! This is what I do! I can't just sit back and watch my friends die because you don't like it!"

Sheldon backed her up against the kitchen counter and slammed his palms down on the countertop. "I will not let you put yourself in harms way, Penny! This is dangerous! You could be hurt, or killed!" His voice cracked alarmingly. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you!"

Penny struggled to find some way to reassure him. She had spent the past week thinking about this. She had tried to find another way, but it all came down to one thing. She needed to be around the operation to figure out who fit the profile she had of the mole. Penny's phone rang, bringing them both out of their focus. Sheldon moved to the side and Penny walked over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Bernie's been in an accident," Howard said brokenly. "It's bad."

* * *

Sheldon looked up as the doors opened and Raj, Leonard and Amy rushed in. Howard and Penny were sitting together on the small sofa while the nurse changed the saline bag by Bernadette's bed. Howard was wane and limp, leaning on Penny heavily.

"How bad is it?" asked Amy, thoughts of jealousy still swirling in her mind as they faced this crisis.

Sheldon looked toward the bed. "A broken arm, a fractured hip, and a shattered knee cap. She's going to need to have that replaced. Concussion, blood loss from internal injuries, and there's the possibility of hearing loss in her left ear. The tympanic membrane is ruptured."

Leonard watched as Raj headed toward Howard and Penny. "What happened?"

Sheldon looked away toward the bed so they could not see his twitch. "Car accident. It appears she lost control, ran into a ditch and the car flipped."

Raj settled in beside his friend and put an arm around Howard's shoulders. Howard smiled gratefully and looked at his wife as the nurse took her vitals. As soon as the nurse left, Howard got up and walked over to the bed. He slipped back onto it and lay down beside Bernadette. He whispered into her uninjured ear gently. Words of love and promises to never leave her side. After a couple of minutes they all stood and walked out of the room. Howard needed to be alone with his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

**They almost lost Bernadette. Can Penny convince Sheldon to let her return to the fold and search out the traitor before someone else dies?**

* * *

Now that they knew Bernadette was going to be okay, that same old jealousy reared it's head as Leonard looked at Penny and Sheldon's clasped hands. He glanced at Amy and saw she was angry also. When he looked back he saw Penny watching him without any expression whatsoever. She sighed and shook her head.

"You are never happy, are you?" she asked. "You always want what you don't have, no matter what you do have. Here you are in a relationship with a woman who wants the same things you do, and all you can do is be mad. I don't understand it, Leonard."

He narrowed his eyes and looked at Sheldon briefly before looking back at her. "_Him? _Well, I don't get that. How can you want him? What does he have that I don't? A couple of IQ points?"

Sheldon shuffled uneasily and would have hid behind Penny, but she moved forward, toward Leonard.

"He's sincere. He's honest. He's genuine." Penny shook her head slowly. "Don't you get it, Leonard? I like you. I like Amy. I would love to be friends with you both. But you were always trying to change me. You were jealous of my friends, you were never honest about how you feel, always trying to be someone you're not because you thought it would make others respect you more. You built me up into some sort of ultimate fantasy, but you never bothered to really see me. You never bothered to really see Sheldon either. Yes, he's awkward and socially backwards, but he's also warm, generous, loyal and supportive. He sees my good and bad sides. He treats me like an individual. He annoys the hell out of me, and I infuriate him. But we also laugh, and have fun."

Penny shrugged. "Leonard, you're not a bad guy. But you're not the good guy either. You need to get over your mommy issues and be a man. Stop looking for some sort of status symbol to make other people envy you. Be a man and you will get the respect you want."

Penny turned to Amy. "You're smart, funny, and generous. You have many good qualities. But you need to get over high school. I get that it sucked for you. I'm sorry you were so lonely. I really do miss our girl's nights and hanging out. But I won't apologize for loving Sheldon. I won't give up what he and I have for anyone. I want you to be happy and find a love that is wonderful. I want you to have someone who cherishes you, and makes you feel special. Sheldon was never going to be that guy for you, and you know it. You deserve a Howard/Bernadette kind of love. Did you see them? His whole world is her. Don't you want someone who looks at you like that? Someone you don't have to try and coerce into a kiss? Something better than mere convenience."

Penny looked at them both. "I just want you both to be happy. But I won't sacrifice my own love for your jealousy." She turned and walked over to Sheldon.

He automatically pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at his former girlfriend and best friend. "I regret the pain we caused you. We still care about you both. We hope someday we can restore the closeness we once had. Please excuse us. Raj, please let Howard and Bernadette know we will return this afternoon."

He led Penny out of the waiting room and to the elevators. They were quiet on the way to the car. Once they were in, and buckled up Sheldon turned to her. Penny reached out to turn the key but he stopped her. Sheldon shuddered and took a steadying breath.

"I was wrong," he said in a timid voice. He looked at her with wide, fearful eyes. "I don't want to say this. I would give my Detective Comics #4 to never have to say this." Sheldon took her hand in his and his face paled.

"You need to go back into the field," he whispered. "I understand that now. You need to find this person before they hit again." His eyes teared up. "This person almost killed Bernadette, Penny. You can stop them if you go back in, can't you?"

Penny pulled him as close as she could. "I'll be careful, baby. I swear I will. I will take every precaution."

He clung to her and nodded, trying desperately to not break down. He had never felt so fearful in all his life. After a long moment they separated and Penny started the car. They needed to get home so she could prepare for her return to her former life.

* * *

Three days later, Bernadette came home from the hospital. Raj, Leonard and Amy were a bit confused by all the strangers who always seemed to be visiting her, but Howard explained that they were various relatives and co-workers. What else could he say? Hey guys, these people are armed guards here to make sure assassins don't get a second chance to kill my wife. No, better to lie and keep the others in the dark.

However, it resulted in Amy and Leonard feeling like they were being replaced. Like the group was moving on with new friends and leaving them behind. All because of Penny and Sheldon.

Amy was draped across Leonard's chest listening to their heartbeats return to normal when Leonard spoke. "We need to act fast if we're going to get the group back the way we want it."

Amy nodded. "We should put the wheels in motion tonight. Who do we start with?"

Leonard shrugged. "I say we start with Sheldon. He's the weak link here. I'll make the call and you get ready to handle your end of it."

Amy nodded and sat up. She reached for her clothes and began to get dressed. She paused a second and looked back at Leonard. "What about this? Once I have Sheldon back and you have Penny, are we going to stop having sex?"

Leonard grinned. "Why? We'll have to be more careful about when and where we do it, but what they don't know won't hurt them."

Amy nodded, feeling only the faintest tendril of guilt. "Good. I want Sheldon, but I like sex, too."

Leonard reached for her and pulled her back down onto the bed. "I'll call later. I want you again, first."

Amy smirked and pulled her bra back off. She was always eager.

* * *

The phone in the living room rang out shrilly and a feminine hand picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Cooper? It's Leonard. I'm sorry to call you, but Sheldon's acting strange. He broke up with Amy for no reason. And well, I hate to say it like this, but all he wants to do anymore is spend time with our neighbor. She's got pretty loose morals, and I'm worried about him, and what he might …um, catch."

Mary's eyes narrowed ominously. Her little Shelly in the clutches of a harlot? Not if she could help it! "I'll be there on the next flight out," she promised. She hung up and pulled a suitcase from the closet. She packed some clothes and her bible. Then she paused as an idea came to her. The one person Shelly listened to every time. She picked up the phone and dialed quickly.

"Mother? Shelly's in trouble. I'm flying out there as soon as I can. Do you think you're up for a trip to California? Okay. I'll make the reservations and pick you up soon."

* * *

Penny finished packing the few things she would need and sighed. Tomorrow she was going back into the fray. As a precaution, she was, temporarily, cutting ties with the group. Raj, Amy and Leonard would think she had moved back to Nebraska. Howard, Bernadette and Sheldon knew better, but she was not going to be in much contact with them until the job was done. She turned as she heard Sheldon at the bedroom door.

He looked at the suitcase with worried eyes. Fear was a large, cold stone in his stomach. "I don't like this," he said softly.

Penny walked over and hugged him around the waist. "I know, sweetie. Neither do I. But I won't put you at risk. I won't put Howard or B or any of the others at risk. It won't be forever. I'll be back as soon as I am done. I swear it."

Sheldon held her tightly. "What if you forget me?" he whispered.

Penny looked up at him. Slowly she stepped back and reached for the waistband of his chinos. She unsnapped them and Sheldon grabbed her arms. He kissed her hungrily and walked her backwards to the bed. Penny gasped as he laid her down and reached for the hems of his shirts. He pulled them over his head and reached for her shorts.

Penny grabbed his wrists and looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure?"

Sheldon whipped the shorts down her legs and bent to kiss her. "I'm sure. I want this. I want you. We do not know how long we will be separated, and I need to spend this night with you."

Penny drew him down onto her body. "I could never forget you," she whispered. "I love you more than anything else, Sheldon. Make love to me. Let's make a memory to hold on to until I get back."

Sheldon and Penny undressed each other fully, kissing deeply after each article was removed. There was something almost desperate about their kisses. As if they were afraid they would never have this chance again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leonard and Amy set their plans in motion just as Penny disappears.**

* * *

Sheldon started his day as he normally would. He rose, showered, dressed, ate breakfast, and then he went to work. He had to take the bus since Howard was taking time off to care for Bernadette, Leonard hadn't driven him in months, and Penny had left at 5 am. He walked to his office and immediately began working on his latest theory.

It wasn't until lunch that things took a decidedly unusual turn. He was just about to head to the cafeteria when there was a knock on his door. He called out for whomever it was to enter and got a huge surprise.

"Hello, Moon Pie." Sheldon's jaw dropped at the sight of his beloved Meemaw. He hurried around the desk and pulled her into a warm embrace. He was just as surprised to see his mom watching them.

"Meemaw? Mom? Why are you here?" he asked excitedly. His first thought was that he could introduce his Meemaw to Penny. His second was to remember that she was gone. His heart plunged. Drat! What rotten timing! He hugged his mom tight, which stunned her for a moment.

"We decided to take a little vacation and come see our favorite physicist," Meemaw said with a tender smile. "Now, according to my watch, it's noon. How would you like to escort too very weary old ladies out to lunch?"

Mary rolled her eyes, knowing better than to object to her mother-in-laws's teasing. "Missy told me about a wonderful cheesecake place she visited the last time she was here. How about there?"

Sheldon smiled. "Yes, Penny took her there because my friends were making her uncomfortable. They have a wonderful barbecue bacon cheeseburger." Sheldon frowned slightly. "But Penny isn't there to bring me my food. Oh dear. This is a dilemma."

Mary looked at her son carefully. "Oh? Penny isn't working today?"

Sheldon shook his head. He hated to deceive his mother, but he couldn't expose Penny either. He carefully schooled his features. "Penny has moved away. She has some things to work out. I do not know when she will return." There, he thought. That was as close to the truth as he could get.

Mary felt a bit of relief at that news. Maybe her interference wasn't necessary, after all. Shelly didn't seem unduly upset, and there wasn't a single cat anywhere to be seen, although his apartment could be full of them as far as she knew. She would just have to tread carefully and see how things were. Once she had the lay of the land, she would know how best to fix the relationship between Shelly and Amy.

Meemaw decided to take the more direct approach though. "Moon Pie, I'm a bit concerned. You seem to have ended one relationship and jumped into a new one awfully quickly. And what I've heard of this young lady leaves me very concerned."

Sheldon frowned slightly as he led the women out of the university. " Meemaw, Penny is a very lovely young woman. She is a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory and an aspiring actress. She has been taking history classes at the city college, and doing very well. She also has a side business making hair accessories called Penny-Blossoms. She comes from Omaha, Nebraska. She has lived across from me for over 5 years now. I can assure you that Penny is a wonderful person."

Meemaw patted his arm soothingly. "Now don't get in a tizzy, dear. I'm looking forward to meeting her. I'm sure we'll get along just fine," she said as she slipped into the passenger side of Mary's rental car.

Sheldon took a seat in the back and buckled up as his mom started the car. "I wish that were possible, but I do not know when Penny will return. It may be weeks."

Mary frowned and looked at him in the rear view mirror. "You don't know when she'll be back? Have you ended your relationship, then?"

Sheldon shook his head and looked out the window sadly. "No. We are just pausing it for the time being."

Mary looked over at Meemaw worriedly. Sheldon wasn't acting or sounding like himself. Something was definitely strange about this relationship.

* * *

Penny dialed a phone number and waited patiently. After 8 rings a recording came on saying the law offices of Dewey, Cheetum, and Howe were closed and to try again the next day. She waited for the message to end and then entered the pass code to connect her to a secure line.

"Yes?" asked a calm voice.

"Fusch. ID #838219456NW. Requesting pick up," she replied.

A couple of seconds later there was a soft gasp and the man stammered out "Ri..right away, Ms. …I mean, Agent Fusch. Observatory at 8 pm. Contact's name is Hawthorn. Your code is Geranium. His is Banana Split."

Penny hung up and picked up her tea cup. She desperately wanted to call Sheldon and see how he was. She just wanted to hear his voice. But now that she had made contact, it was impossible. It would only place him in danger. She had 10 hours to kill until she was back in the fold. She knew the best thing she could do was stay in the open so they could watch her and make sure (for their own peace of mind) that she wasn't being followed.

But she had no interest in making it easy for them. They had allowed a mole to infiltrate. A mole who had killed or injured several of her old friends. It was time someone showed them just how slack their security had become. She finished her tea once she was sure they had at least three men on her. Let's see how long it takes to shake them.

* * *

She scanned the area carefully. There were at least four people in the room. Two men in the rafters, one woman in the outer room and the man seated fourteen feet away, waiting on her. She only knew one of the men, and she didn't know the woman very well. What she did know of her, didn't make Penny predisposed to trust her.

"Hello," she said from the shadows. The man jumped and spun around.

"How did you get inside without anyone seeing you?" he demanded, gun held loosely at his side.

Penny stepped further into the shadows as she sensed the two men above them adjust their positions. "Why did you bring the others?"

He glared at her, anger rolling off him in waves. "These are dangerous times. It's a bit suspicious that you show up out of the blue."

Penny smirked. If only you knew how dangerous it's about to get, she thought. "Call Alicia in from the lobby, and tell your snipers to shimmy down from the rafters."

Hawthorn quirked an eyebrow in her direction. "And if I don't?"

Penny laughed, her voice echoing around the large room. "Then I leave and go on my way. I contacted the office out of courtesy and remembered loyalty. But I'm not a soldier anymore, following orders. I don't work for the agency now."

"Stand down," a rough voice said from above. A few seconds later a man descended a ladder rope and stepped up beside Hawthorn. "Hello, Rene. It's good to see you."

Penny flicked a switch to her left and turned up the house lights. "Hello, Charlie." She looked at the man she had once trained carefully. Of the four in the room, he was the only one she came close to trusting. Alicia glared at her as she joined the men, and the stranger was watching her warily. Charlie nodded toward him.

"Jamison. He's one of my best sharp shooters. As good as you were," Charlie said, watching her carefully.

Penny snorted. "I wouldn't have given my position away."

Jamison's eyes narrowed and his cheeks flushed. Alicia stepped up beside him and bared her teeth in a sneer. "Big talk for a failed actress who's spent the last 6 years slinging cheesecake."

Penny's body was older, true, but she kept herself in tip top shape. She moved like a well oiled machine. In only the blink of an eye, she was beside Alicia, the woman's left arm twisted behind her back, and a sharp blade pricking the tender skin under Alicia's chin. Penny put her lips right up to Alicia's ear. "Unlike some, I haven't spent the last 5 years on my back."

After a couple of heartbeats Charlie cleared his throat and Penny released the taller woman. Charlie shook his head when Alicia spun toward Penny who instinctively dunked the punch thrown at her head. She swept the other woman's legs out from under her and rolled away to put some distance between them.

"Enough!" Charlie said loudly, stepping into the middle. "Stand down, both of you!" Penny rose to her feet nimbly. Alicia moved a bit jerkily, anger making her more clumsy. He sighed and looked at Penny. "Let's go."

Penny hung back. "I need the code, first."

Charlie looked at her with surprise. "You haven't given me yours."

Penny nodded. "Geranium."

Charlie tilted his head slightly, wondering what Rene was up to. "Banana Split."

Penny nodded and fell into step beside him. "You should have asked me for it the moment I entered the room," she chastised.

Charlie shrugged. "I recognized you, Rene. Surely you recognize me."

Penny stopped and looked at the group with hard eyes. "It's SOP. No wonder you guys are fucked. Those rules are in place to protect everyone. If you can't follow them, you shouldn't be in this business." Then she walked on out of the building.

Charlie looked embarrassed but Hawthorn looked angry. "Who is she to talk to us about procedure?" he demanded.

Charlie began moving again. "She's one of the top field operative we ever had, Thorny. You could do a lot worse than to learn from her." He ignored the snorts of derision from Thorn and Alicia. They'd learn soon enough. Probably the hard way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Penny is back at the agency, and Sheldon has company. The sooner Penny finds the traitor, the sooner she can get back to the man she loves.**

* * *

Sheldon opened the door to his apartment and paused for a moment. Amy was sitting on the couch with his Meemaw. The women were laughing lightly. Leonard was in the kitchen pouring tea and his mom was just serving up some fried chicken. He nodded to everyone and carried his new comics back to his room. He hung up his jacket and returned to the front room. With Meemaw in his spot, he settled (rather uncomfortably) on the armchair.

Meemaw turned to him with a smile. "Moon Pie, your Amy was just telling me about the time you two went to the zoo. You always did love the koalas."

Sheldon nodded and glanced at Amy who was watching him with a serene expression. "Yes, I do enjoy watching the koalas, but you are mistaken, Meemaw. She is not 'my' Amy. I am in a relationship with Penny, now."

Amy looked sadly at Meemaw and then down at the floor. "And how is Penny, lately?" she asked. "I haven't seen much of her for the last couple of weeks. Not since she stol… um, started seeing you."

He watched with trepidation as Meemaw patted Amy's knee gently. "Yes, well, that's understandable," he said. "Especially since you and Leonard have been seeing each other. I guess we both are wrapped up in our new relationships."

Meemaw looked at Leonard and then Amy appraisingly. Amy hid her grimace and shook her head. "Leonard and I aren't in a relationship, Sheldon. Did Penny tell you we were? We're friends, only. We offered each other a shoulder to cry on when you and Penny broke our hearts, but that's all."

Sheldon looked at her skeptically. Leonard moved over to the group. "Not that we think you _meant_ to hurt us," he said with a slight hitch in his voice. "I guess that's just life," he said. "Penny and I dated for a long time. I never would have believed she would be capable of dumping one guy for his best friend. You just never know, do you?"

Sheldon was confused and alarmed. Were they trying to say Penny had done something wrong? It was almost as if they were trying to make her out to be someone untrustworthy. But Leonard and Amy had loved Penny. Surely they still cared about her, right?

Mary came over with a couple of plates. "Okay, it's time to eat everyone. Take a plate and pass it along. Shelly, you can say the prayer over our meal."

Sheldon looked up to object, but the stern look his mom gave him made him bow his head quickly. This visit was _not_ turning out to be fun.

* * *

Penny looked over her shoulder as the door opened. She had been looking out the window wondering what Sheldon was doing. For three days she had been subjected to tests; probed, poked, and prodded by various medical and psychological personnel. They were unsure what to do about her sudden memory recovery. She had told them it had come back in flashes ever since Bernadette had been injured. They still didn't know the full extent of her memories. They were under the assumption that she was only partially recovered. And she intended to keep it that way. She had no intention of returning to the field, and the only way to insure she stayed at headquarters was if they didn't trust her capabilities fully.

Charlie took a seat at the conference table, flanked by Alicia and Hawthorn on the right and Dr. Marcum and Dr. Jenner on the left. Penny sat down across from them and waited patiently as Charlie flipped through the file.

"Rene, your skills are as sharp as ever," he said. "Accuracy is 91.4% with a rifle, and 97.2 with the handgun. Your hand-to-hand is excellent. You disarmed Jamison and Rodriguez in under 60 seconds each." Charlie looked up at her with a frown. "But, your recall is not as sharp. You barely passed the semiotics test, and you only scored a 55% on the code recall."

Penny leaned her elbows on the table and linked her fingers together. "And that all means what?"

Alicia sneered. "It means you're not good enough to work here."

Charlie frowned at his colleague. "It means," he said firmly, "that we can't put you back in the field yet. Not until we can get you back up to your old standards. You're going to be put in the office for now. I understand that this isn't what you expected when you regained your memories, but let's look at this rationally…"

"I'm not reliable," Penny interrupted steadily. "I'm not stupid, Charlie. I know I haven't recovered all my memories. I know there are blank spots. I'm not surprised by this. But I also don't want to placed on the back burner. You and I both know that despite the fact that I'm only partially restored, I'm still a damn good agent. I can still be an asset."

Charlie nodded, relieved she wasn't pissed. "Even at half capability, you're still better than most agents I know. We'll get you back on track and before long, you'll be back where you belong."

Penny stood and flipped her lavender striped locks behind her back. "Well, no time like the present. Show me to my desk."

* * *

Sheldon separated his clothes slowly, his mind not on the task at hand. This week had been one difficulty after another. The only bright spot was his dreams. Every night he relived those hours in Penny's arms. But during the day, nothing seemed to go right. Howard was absent, opting to stay home and care for Bernadette. Understandable, but inconvenient. Raj had only come by once, and then chosen to stay away when his mom began asking him if he wanted her to pray over him to cure his "disability".

Amy and Leonard were always there, looking sad and lonely. His mom cooed and fretted over Amy constantly. She had even begun to call her "sweetheart". She only called her kids by nicknames! Meemaw had even taught Amy how to make her special peach cobbler! She hadn't taught that to Missy without a lot of begging from his sister! At very turn, his mom and grandmother threw Amy in his path. They invited her to dinner every night, and if he took them sight seeing, they brought her along and even ensured that she sat beside him.

Sheldon leaned against the washer and closed his eyes. He missed Penny desperately. He was terrified that she was in danger. He wanted her back in his arms so badly! He heard laughter coming from the lobby, so he walked over and peered around the corner. His eyes widened and he stepped out of the laundry room.

"What is going on?" he asked with trepidation. He looked from Leonard to his mom to Amy and back again. They had boxes in their arms. Amy smiled widely at him.

"I'm moving into the empty apartment across from you," Amy said cheerfully. "Leonard said I could store a few things in your closet until I get the key. The rent is cheaper in this building and I thought it would be nice to have neighbors I am friends with."

Sheldon paled and shook his head frantically. "But that's Penny's apartment!"

Leonard's eyes flashed briefly. He suspected that it was jealousy or anger but he wasn't sure. "No it isn't. The landlord said Penny broke her lease and wasn't coming back."

Sheldon felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. "When?" he asked softly. "When did he speak to Penny?"

Amy watched him carefully. She had been right. Sheldon hadn't spoken to Penny since she left. Now all she had to do was be sympathetic and soon he would be hers again.

"Recently," she said softly. She set the box she was carrying down and walked over. She gently laid a hand on his arm, pleased when he didn't pull away. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. She led you on. She led us all on."

Sheldon shook his head slowly. "No," he whispered. "Penny loves me," he said with anguish. "She loves me!" He spun and hurried up the stairs. He burst into his apartment and ran back to his room. He threw himself down on the bed and tried to calm himself. Penny couldn't have left! She wouldn't leave him!

"Moon Pie?" He curled up into a ball, his back to his Meemaw. As much as he loved her, it wasn't her comfort he needed. "What happened?" she asked tenderly as she sat down beside him.

"Amy is moving into Penny's apartment," he murmured. "She can't do that, Meemaw! Where will Penny live when she comes back?"

Meemaw sighed and rubbed her grandson's back. "Shelly, are you sure she _is_ coming back? Mary and I have been here almost two weeks, honey, and she hasn't so much as called." Meemaw held up a hand when he glared over his shoulder. "I'm not disparaging the girl, Moon Pie. I'm just questioning her devotion to you. I find it hard to believe that any woman worthy of your love would stay gone so long without contacting you at all."

Sheldon wanted to dispute her words. But he couldn't without exposing Penny. Sheldon paused. But surely she could have sent word somehow. Maybe she hadn't even given him a thought since she left. Could she have decided that she missed her old life after all? Sheldon shook himself mentally. No! He had to have patience. He had to believe in Penny!

Sheldon stood and tidied his clothes. "Please excuse me, Meemaw. I have an errand to run," he said in a small voice. He walked out of his bedroom and through the living room.

"Shelly? Where are you going? We're going to eat soon," Mary said. She looked at Amy and Leonard with worry as Sheldon passed by them all without answering.

He hurried down the steps and was just opening the lobby door when Amy grabbed his arm. He looked down at her with a question in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" asked Amy. "Your mom wants to eat dinner."

Sheldon nodded. "I need to see a friend. I suggest you eat without me. I do not know when I will return."

Amy's eyes narrowed with jealousy. "You're going to go see her, aren't you? You know where she is."

Sheldon shook off Amy's hand. "Where I go is none of your business. We are not a couple," he reminded her. "You keep forgetting that."

"I love you," Amy declared loudly.

Sheldon saw his Meemaw at the top of the stairs, but he spoke to Amy. "But I don't love you, Amy. I am sorry that you are hurt by that. I never meant to cause you pain. But I love Penny. I need Penny. She is the only woman in the world for me. You need to move on, Amy. I wish you happiness, and I hope you find someone to love you like Penny loves me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to speak to a friend." Sheldon turned and walked out of the apartment.

Amy watched him go with clenched fists. When he disappeared from view she reached for her phone. "Leonard? Meet me in my apartment. Bring condoms," she growled.

Meemaw's eyes widened and she silently headed back up the stairs. She had some thinking to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sheldon is upset to find Amy is moving into Penny's old apartment. Meemaw hears a conversation that makes her question what she thought she knew.**

* * *

Howard opened the door and smiled at Sheldon. He stepped back and waved him in. "Hey. What's up?"

Sheldon nodded to Bernadette on the couch. She was looking better, not as pale or weak as she had a couple of days ago. Surprisingly, he had developed a real friendship with the couple these past two week. Their home had become sort of a refuge to him. He took a seat on the arm chair and ran a hand down his face.

"Amy has moved into Penny's apartment," he said softly. "The landlord says Penny broke the lease."

Bernadette gasped and leaned forward. "No! Impossible, Sheldon! Penny is completely cut off from here. I just signed the requisition order for her rent! I paid it up for another three months!"

Sheldon paled. "She's going to be gone another three months?"

Bernadette shook her head. "No, of course not. It's just standard operating procedure. Technically, Penny is in limbo with the agency. She failed some tests, purposely I'm sure, so that she was not put back in the field. But she's not really an intel agent either. So, until they decide what to do about her, where to put her, they keep her pseudo life in limbo. That means the agency pays all the bills for the quarter. Rent, phone, electric, everything. Even her car insurance. Just in case they decide to wipe her memory again, and place her back into that life."

Sheldon sighed with relief. He accepted the tea Howard handed him and cleared his throat. "Is she okay?"

Bernadette nodded. "Physically, yes. She's a bit tired, and she misses you dreadfully," Bernadette said. "But I think she's close. She has a few suspects. She's just looking for the proof."

Howard sat down and looked at Sheldon. "You can't do this, Sheldon. You have to keep believing in Penny. Don't give up on her. It isn't just your happiness on the line here. Penny needs you to have faith in her. She's counting on you."

Sheldon nodded, relaxing against the back of the chair. Howard was right. It wasn't just him in this. Penny needed him as much as he needed her. He had to shore up his courage. He took a deep breath and looked at Bernadette. "What do we do about Penny's apartment? Her things?"

Bernadette picked up her phone and motioned for silence. "Charlie? We have a complication. The landlord at 2311 Los Robles has rented out Fusch's apartment. I need a crew to sweep it immediately, in case there's anything that could lead the new tenant to the agency." Bernadette listened and nodded twice. "I know we did, but he is claiming she broke the lease. Recover the rent, and store everything."

After a couple more instructions Bernadette hung up. "Okay, a team will be there in twenty minutes to remove all of Penny's belongings. There's a storage center over on Union that they will put everything into. That's the best we can do tonight. Tomorrow someone will talk to the landlord and find out who told him Penny wasn't coming back. We can always find her a new apartment when she is finished."

Sheldon's shoulders drooped. "She won't be across the hall anymore," he said regretfully. He hated change. He was not good with adjusting to new things. Maybe he could just move her in with him, he thought hopefully. But that would only make things more strained with Leonard. Especially with Amy across the hall.

Suddenly an idea hit him. He looked around Bernadette and Howard's apartment. This was a very pleasant home, he realized. He looked at Howard. "There's a sign in the lobby that there is an apartment for rent here in your building."

Howard nodded. "Yeah, the one across from us is vacant, and so is one on the first floor."

Bernadette looked at him with a smile. "You think we should rent one for Penny?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No. I'm thinking I should rent one for Penny and I, together."

Bernadette's jaw dropped but Howard nodded immediately. "Then you want the one across the hall. The one on the first floor is right beside the laundry room, and it's kind of small. The one across from us has two bedrooms and it's a bit larger than ours. If you want I'll call the landlady tomorrow and set up an appointment for you to look at it."

Sheldon nodded quickly. "Yes, I think that is an excellent idea."

Bernadette smiled softly. She never would have imagined that she would see the day when rigid, phobic Sheldon Cooper would not only accept change, but actively seek it out. All for a woman. She rose slowly from the couch and headed into the kitchen on her crutches. She pulled a roast from the oven and looked at Sheldon. "Want to join us for dinner?"

Sheldon nodded and moved to help Howard set the table. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "I would enjoy that very much."

* * *

Penny scanned the papers in the file and looked over her notes. She was sure she was on the right path. Something was so very, very wrong here. She suspected Alicia, but wasn't sure if her suspicions were valid or if they were left over hostility from Los Robles. The woman had access, and she was not exactly a team player. The woman was also frustrated by the lack of promotion.

Hawthorn was lazy and arrogant. Jamison was a sheep. He did whatever he was told. Garrison was quiet, but he seemed steady. She vaguely remembered him. Kurt had brought him in. Rodriguez was an enigma. He rarely spoke, and he kept himself separate from the others. Taylor, Martin, Keller, and Fultz were fairly recent additions. And then there was the Coordinating Director's assistant. She had been stunned to find out he worked for the agency. He was someone she never would have suspected of being a spy.

A knock on her door made her look up. The object of her thoughts was smiling benignly at her. "Hello, Rene. I was just about to go to lunch. Would you care to join me?"

Penny kept her expression casually friendly. "Thanks, Wil. I could use a break." She turned off her computer and stood up. Wheaton held the door for her and she walked with him toward the elevators. She wasn't really hungry, but she wasn't getting anywhere looking through those files again. She needed to get to know these people personally if she was going to narrow her focus down.

* * *

Meemaw sat on the couch, her knitting in her lap. She thought over what she had overheard. She kept coming back to the same conclusions. Amy and Leonard were indeed in some sort of relationship. Most likely a secret carnal one. They had lied to her and her daughter-in-law. She was also now certain that she had been wrong about her grandson. She thought he was being taken advantage of by a woman who had led him on.

She didn't know this Penny that her Moon Pie was involved with. She didn't know if this woman truly loved her grandson. But she now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he loved Penny. She was completely convinced that he was devoted to the woman.

So what did she do now? She had come here to rescue her Moon Pie. Only she had been mistaken on who he needed rescuing from. How could she prevent whatever plans his devious roommate and untrustworthy new neighbor were plotting? She knew if she told Sheldon her suspicions, he would agree with her. But what good would that do? He already didn't trust Leonard and Amy. She sighed softly. It was getting late and he still wasn't home. Mary had finally gone to bed, her anger at his absence obvious to all. Meemaw heard a key in the lock, so she set her knitting aside. Sheldon walked in, his eyes widening when he saw her. She rose from the couch and walked over to him.

"Meemaw, why are you still awake?"

"Moon Pie, we need to talk. Let's go up to the roof. It's a lovely night, and we need privacy."

Sheldon closed the roof door and turned to look at his grandmother curiously. She sat down on a crate and sighed. "Sheldon, something is going on here, that I don't understand. This is bothering me a great deal. Where is Penny and why are you so certain she will return? The truth, please. I know you haven't been completely honest with me. I want to know everything, Moon Pie."

Sheldon looked down and sighed. "I can't tell you," he said softly. He looked up at the woman who had always loved and supported him. He walked over and knelt down on his heels before her.

"Meemaw, I know you only want what is best for me. I promise you that Penny is it. I can't tell you where she is, or when she will return. Because I don't know for sure myself. I can't tell you the truth about Penny, because it's not safe. Even admitting that is dangerous for her. Please, Meemaw, I am asking you to trust me. Trust my judgment. I am no fool. I know Penny. She will come back the moment it is safe to do so. Because she loves me as much as I love her."

Meemaw stared into Sheldon's eyes for several minutes. Finally she nodded and patted his cheek gently. "I don't like this, Moon Pie. I feel worried about a woman I have never met. Because if something happens to her, I fear it will devastate you. But I will be patient. I will try to have faith that it will all work out in the end."

Meemaw and Sheldon stood up and she hugged him warmly. "But the moment that Penny returns, I am going to have some very stern words for her for making you worry."

Sheldon laughed lightly. "I should warn you, Meemaw, she doesn't bow to anyone. She's likely to argue back."

Meemaw's eyes sparkled with humor. "I'm starting to like this young woman already."


	14. Chapter 14

**Yep. Wil Wheaton is a spy.**

* * *

Penny rolled her neck and bounced on the balls of her feet. Sweat trickled down her back and her side was tender. Rodriquez had a wicked high kick. She watched him closely, waiting for her opening. She didn't want to break him, just put him on the mat. The instant his thigh muscles tensed, she darted in with a round house kick just above his knee. The second his balance was off, she spun around behind him. She jumped up and locked her ankles around his waist, her arms moving in for a rear choke hold. He clawed at her arms, but the sheen of sweat kept him from getting a good grip. It only took him 8 seconds to tap.

She released him quickly and sprang out of reach. Rodriquez watched her curiously. Penny walked to a bench and picked up her towel. She watched Rodriquez head toward the doors. She froze as he passed her. "Bowling Alley on 8th street," he mumbled softly. "7 pm. Don't be late." What was that about?

* * *

Penny checked her revolver before opening the door to bowling alley. She walked over to the counter and a perky redhead with a huge wad of gum bounced over.

"Hey. Welcome to Memory Lanes. What size shoe?"

Penny looked up to find Rodriquez approaching calmly. She gave the teen her shoe size who then found her a pair and handed them over.

"That'll be 4 bucks," she giggled, making goo-goo eyes at the handsome Hispanic.

"She's with me," he said coolly. The red head pouted as he took Penny's elbow and led her over to lane 11. He looked Penny over from head to toe and nodded approvingly at her jeans and Ramones t-shirt.

Penny took the bowling ball he handed her, surprised to find it was the right size. He smirked at her expression. "So, what's this all about?" She asked.

Rodriquez picked up his own bowling ball and stepped up to take his turn. They bowled in silence for 4 frames. Then he sat down beside Penny as she scored his latest roll. "I don't know how long you've had your memories. I also don't care," he said softly. "There's a traitor in the agency and I am convinced that's why you are back. You're here to find them. I want to help."

Penny stood and took her shot at the pins. She left the 4 and 7 pins standing, so she waited on the ball return, her mind working furiously. She lined up her shot and sent her ball down the lane. She walked back, staring into his eyes the entire time. Penny had always been a good judge of character. But she was also cautious and wary. It's why she had survived that life so long.

She sat back down and suppressed a twitch when he threaded his fingers through hers casually. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about," she said simply. "If you think there's a traitor, you know protocol. You go to the higher ups." She used her other hand to remove his fingers from hers. "And I don't fraternize. Ever."

Rodriguez's eyes flickered toward a group three lane away. Penny grinned. "You think I didn't see them come in? I've been tailed since I came back."

"I know," he said. "Which is why you and I are going to be spending a lot more time together." He stood to take his turn. "Because despite what you _say_, I know what I know." They finished their game while talking about innocuous things like movies, food, etc. When the game was over, they parted company.

Penny climbed into bed that night wondering if she dared trust the enigmatic man. She knew little about him, but her instincts told her to be wary. She couldn't afford to take chances, but she desperately needed to catch a break. The sooner she solved this, the sooner she got back to Sheldon.

* * *

Sheldon taped up the box in front of him, only paying scant attention to his Mom. She was reluctantly folding his clothes, while trying her utmost to talk him into not moving.

"Shelly, please talk to me. Explain to me why you are acting as you are!" Mary begged.

"Mom, I am acting in a sensible manner. The landlord was offered more money for 4B than Penny was paying and chose to allow Amy to move in, so I see no reason to stay here. I am no longer comfortable living in this apartment. I have found one closer to work, with acceptable neighbors. I believe Penny will like it, as well. Therefore, I am moving."

"Shelly Bean," Mary said sadly, "you keep talking like Penny is coming back. I don't understand how you can be so sure of that. You haven't heard from her, seen her, or had any letters or calls from her. If she cared about you, surely she would have at least sent a message to you in the last three weeks."

"Mary, I want to go home," Meemaw said as she joined them. "We came here because we were worried about Moon Pie. I am convinced he is doing what is best for him. It's time we left."

"Mother," Mary began with exasperation, "I'm not convinced. Shelly is at odds with his friends, he's clinging to some sort of relationship that may not exist…"

"Mom, I have never been comfortable with the casual way people touch each other," Sheldon said quietly. He looked up at his mom and grandmother with confidence. "It's different with Penny. I can touch her without discomfort. I actually relish being around her. I miss her very much. She would be here if she could. She will return. And until that time, I am content to wait."

Mary looked at her son and found she had no more arguments. Sheldon had always walked his own path. He did things his own way, in his own time. She sent up a silent prayer to God that Penny didn't break her little boy. Finally she moved forward and pulled him into a firm hug. "Okay, Shelly. I'll do things your way. But you call me if you need me."

Sheldon relaxed as much as possible and hugged her back. "Thank you, Mom."

* * *

Maybe it was cowardly on his part, but Sheldon decided not to tell Leonard and Amy he was moving until he had everything ready and a couple of large movers had transported his belongings. He had taken a personal day from work to supervise the move. Once everything was out of the apartment, he sat on his 0-0-0-0 one last time and waited on his former best friend and former girlfriend to come home. They had been fairly scarce the last two weeks. He suspected they were spending the majority of their time across the hall. He hoped they were finally realizing they were much more suited to each other than either of them had been to him or Penny.

The door opened and the couple stepped inside. He rose from his seat, mentally saying goodbye to the spot he had considered his exclusively. "Good afternoon Leonard and Amy." They looked at him suspiciously, since he had not spoken to either of them much lately.

"Hello," Amy said. trying to hide the hope she felt that maybe he was finally coming to his senses.

Sheldon jumped right to the point. "I have already talked to the landlord and paid up my half of our rent for the remaining two months of our lease. There is a check on the desk to cover my half of the utilities based on past expenses. I have already removed my belongings from the apartment. Goodbye." Sheldon moved toward the door but Amy jumped in front of him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Where are you going?" she asked frantically.

Sheldon clutched at his messenger bag strap and took a deep breath. "I have found a new abode for myself and Penny."

Leonard's shoulders slumped. "Penny is back? She's moving in with you?" Sheldon decided not to disabuse him of his assumption that Penny knew and approved. He was certain she would agree, after all. Leonard shook his head a bit. "I'll never forgive you for this Sheldon."

Sheldon looked at the two people standing before him. At one point life had been all mapped out for them all. Penny and Leonard would marry. Maybe they could have been happy, but he doubted it. Leonard was too jealous and the Penny of old too beaten down by failure. He and Amy would have married because it was expected of them, but she would have been miserable because of his lack of attraction to her, and he would have felt trapped by her expectations.

"Maybe you won't," he said softly. "I hope someday the both of you find your own happiness. Goodbye." He laid the key on Leonard's desk and walked out without another word. By the time he reached the lobby, he felt lighter. He had a future to look forward to. A future with Penny. He decided to visit the comic book shop. He had missed last comic book night because his mom insisted he spend more time with her since she and Meemaw were going home the next day.

* * *

Penny pounded her fists into the punching bag with fury. She hated this! She hated being away from Sheldon! She wanted so desperately to chuck this whole thing and go home! Sweat poured down her back, her lavender hair plastered to her neck and shoulders.

The door across the gym opened and Hector walked in. For two weeks Hector Rodriquez had made it a point to act as if they were getting closer. Before long rumors were flying about the two of them. She was still suspicious, but she didn't really see the point in correcting anyone. People were going to believe what they wanted to believe and she had more important things to worry about.

He walked over and handed her a towel before tucking her damp hair behind one ear. His eyes darted around the room before meeting hers. "Can we get out of here? I may have found something," he murmured softly.

Penny shrugged and headed to the showers. As she walked through the door, she passed Wheaton. He looked over her shoulder and smirked. "I'm surprised. I was sure that once you finally decided to come back into the fold you'd drag Cooper along with you. I guess he wasn't man enough to keep your attention after all," he laughed. He walked on into the gym leaving Penny to glare after him.

For a while Wil had made his own interest in her very clear and he hadn't been to thrilled to see Rodriquez staking a claim. Penny walked back to the shower stalls, feeling a bit confused. Something was nagging at her brain, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

Penny sipped her soda and watched Hector walk over to the table with their burgers. He really was a handsome man, but in her eyes, he was too broad shouldered, too muscular and his eyes weren't that sharp cerulean color she loved so much. Wheaton was way off. Sheldon was her ideal and that was all there was to it.

Hector sat down and passed her one of the plates. She picked up a couple of onion rings and smiled as the memory of her first ever fight with Sheldon popped into her brain. He looked at her curiously. "Thinking about him again?"

Penny sighed and nodded. Hector was insightful. He knew there was someone, but he didn't know who it was. "Yeah. I miss him," she replied softly.

Hector watched the woman he respected closely. He had heard so many stories about her from Kurt. Even before he had met her, he respected her. He knew the type of person she was, because he had respected Kurt, and trusted his judgment. He leaned in closer, giving the appearance of intimacy. "Someone has been tampering with the database," he said with a tender look. His eyes spoke of passion, but his words were all business. "Downloading the locations of deep cover operations and the names of go-betweens."

Penny reached over and fed him one of her onion rings. "How do you know?" she murmured.

"I was updating some old cases and found that my login was used while you and I were meeting with Thorny and Zack about the Tandle brief."

Penny kept her smile but her eyes flashed dangerously. "Who has your login?"

"No one below top management," he said confidently. "In fact, it was just changed eight days ago."

Penny tried to keep her attention on him, but that nagging feeling was bothering her. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She tuned out everything, even Hector. This was important. She could salvage their "date" later. What was it? Something….something….something….

Penny's eyes shot open and she found herself looking across the street, right into the very cerulean eyes she had been thinking off earlier. Sheldon looked at her and Hector with anger and disillusionment before turning and rushing away. "Holy crap on a cracker!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Penny may have finally figured out who the traitor is. Now she just has to stop the traitor so she can get back to Sheldon.  
**

* * *

She was on a date. His mind flinched from that thought, but he forced himself to think it again. She had been sitting at a small intimate table, with a handsome man, and she had fed him an onion ring. The man had been staring at her with passion. A passion that she returned with her smile. Pain lanced through his chest and a sob broke through his tightly compressed lips. He hailed a taxi, his original plans to visit Stuart's store forgotten. He gave his address and made his way home.

Sheldon gave an anguished laugh. Home. How could he have ever thought he and Penny would make a home together? He was a nerd, and the nerd never got the girl. Not for good. There was no happily ever after for the nerd.

When he finally reached his apartment he let himself in and walked over to the couch. He sat down in his new spot and leaned his head back on the couch. Everything he had done, had been for her. For what he thought they had together. What a damn fool he had been!

* * *

She wanted to go after him. She wanted to run across the street and pull him into her arms. She wanted to tell him it wasn't what it looked like. She did none of those things. She couldn't. This was too important. She wiped her mouth and looked at Hector. "Let's go. I just realized we've been looking at this wrong all along."

* * *

He didn't look surprised to see them. In fact, he looked as if he had been expecting her. She stood in the doorway as Rodriguez moved across the room to the side door. Wil waved her over to a chair. "Please, no need to stand on formalities with me," he said, grinning widely.

Penny tilted her head and looked at him. "I just have one question," she said. "Why bring me in? Why not just eliminate me while I was still Penny?"

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk. "Where's the fun in that? You weren't any kind of threat. You were a waitress, slogging away in a dead end relationship. You were destroying yourself." Wil shrugged casually. "Besides, I had no interest in you. You were never my objective."

Penny finally put the last piece of the puzzle in place. "You want Sheldon."

Wil grinned even wider, giving him the appearance of a shark. "You're one of the best agents the agency ever had. But no, if I wanted Cooper, there are easier ways to get him. No, what I wanted was to clear away any obstacles. Bernadette was started it get in my way. She was starting to look a little too closely at some of the operations I was heading. So, I eliminated a couple of agents. People who had nothing to do with me or my activities. I thought that would keep her busy and out of my hair." Wil sighed as if inconvenienced. "I hadn't counted on how tenacious she is, or how clever. It wouldn't have taken her long to figure out the assassinations were a ruse."

Wil stood and glared at Penny with hatred. Rodriguez held his gun loosely by his side, alert to every move Wheaton made. "Then she put you in play. And she played it safe by keeping you out of the agency. I had no way of getting to you without exposing myself. So, I decided to gamble. Eliminate her, and you would come in. Then I could eliminate you. After that, I could do whatever the hell I wanted and no one would be the wiser."

Penny shook her head. "You took an oath," she reminded him. "To protect this country."

Wil's expression turned to derision. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you believe in happily ever afters and the tooth fairy also! This is life, princess. Survival of the strongest. I'm not risking my life for some paltry paycheck and a violent, early death. No one ever knowing what I really did. I'm going to have money and power and I don't care who I have to crush to get it."

Penny shook her head, her right arm rising to point her gun at his heart. "Not on my watch,' she said.

* * *

Sheldon curled up tighter in his blanket as he heard the front door open. He heard Bernadette thanking the building superintendent and then the door closed again. He had been in here for two days. He had ignored the phone, and knocks. He was too heart sore to speak to anyone. His bedroom door opened and he flinched.

"Sheldon?" Bernadette's child-like voice was very soft, almost hesitant. "Sheldon, I know you are not feeling well. Howie said you called off work the last two days. But I need to talk to you. It's important."

Sheldon sighed and sat up. This was it. Penny hadn't even cared enough to tell him in person. She had sent Bernadette to do the dirty work. He looked over at his friend. He was shocked by her appearance. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and her skin pale. A gun rested in a holster on her hip and she leaned heavily on a pair of crutches. Howard was standing in the doorway, looking genuinely frightened and angry.

"I don't want you to panic," Bernadette said as she moved closer. "I'm sure everything is okay," she said, wringing her hands together. She took a deep breath and looked back at Howard briefly. "Penny's missing."

Sheldon snorted. "You don't have to lie," he sneered. "I know what is really happening. I saw her!" he practically yelled. "I saw her and her Latin lothario!"

Bernadette froze. "What?"

Sheldon scooted around to face them. They were supposed to be his friends! How could they lie to him? "I saw Penny and her …" he almost spat the word, "boyfriend! Holding hands, her feeding him off her plate!"

Bernadette hobbled closer, grabbed her phone and tapped it several times. She turned it to face Sheldon. "This guy?"

Sheldon's fury erupted. He grabbed the phone and slammed it against the headboard.

Bernadette grabbed his arm, her grip surprisingly strong. "Hector Rodriquez was found dead in a field last night, Sheldon! He and Penny were working together! The last sighting was of them walking into the building at 1 pm the day before yesterday. Charlie, our coordinating director had a missed call from her 10 minutes before that. One of the other agents said she had a missed call, too. The last contact I had was 31 hours ago when Penny sent me a text. It made no sense, and none of our computers can decipher it."

Sheldon looked back and forth between them both wildly, his mind whirling. "What did it say?"

Howard shrugged with confusion. "_And with that order dawns a brave new day_… That was it. It's like she was trying to type something out, got interrupted and hit Send before she could finish whatever she was saying."

Sheldon stood and paced his bedroom. Something about that message rung a warning bell in his mind. "And with that order dawns a brave new day…" What could she have meant by that? Sheldon was on his 19th lap across the room when he stopped. He looked at Bernadette. "No," he whispered with incredulous horror.

* * *

They forced him to stay with Howard and Bernadette in the SUV. He watched impotently as the agents stealthily made their way into the building. Sheldon found himself praying hard that he was right. He also hoped fervently he wasn't too late.

It wasn't much of a fight, really. Fultz and Hawthorn were killed, and one of Bernadette's newer techs was wounded before giving up. Two other newer recruits gave up without much hassle. Wheaton cared too much for his own life to risk losing it. He surrendered almost immediately. But he also wasn't talking. There was plenty of evidence of his treachery but no Penny. Sheldon actually launched himself over Charlie at Wheaton and even managed to get his hands around the former child star's neck briefly.

That broke through Wheaton's cool composure. He snarled at Sheldon hatefully. "You want to know where she is? Check the field again. Maybe an animal dragged her off. It was better than she deserved, you sanctimonious prick!"

Four teams spent two days combing every inch of the field and the surrounding woods. The only thing they could find was a dried trail of blood that led to a ditch.

* * *

Over the next week, it was all Howard and Bernadette could do to keep Sheldon going. They called in his mom and Meemaw for help. He only ate when forced to do so, and he slept all the time. Howard had arranged time off for him, claiming a death in the family. After a brief but tense call from a well known government official, Gabelhauser agreed.

Sheldon was listless and emotionally frail from his grief when Bernadette and Meemaw finally bullied him into showering and joining them for dinner. It had been 10 days now, and he showed no signs of getting better. Howard turned on the tv, and searched for Star Trek or Doctor Who, hoping to interest Sheldon. He was surfing past a news station when Sheldon burst up off the couch and jerked the remote from his hands. They all watched in shock as Sheldon returned to a local station.

"…found alongside the highway almost two weeks ago. She is blonde, 5'6", with hazel eyes. If anyone has any information as to her identity, please contact Huntington Memorial Hospital." The station flashed a picture of Penny again and Sheldon slumped down onto the coffee table.

For several seconds no one moved or spoke. Finally Meemaw reached over and placed her hand on Sheldon's shoulder. "Moon Pie, that's your Penny, isn't it?"

Bernadette shot up out of her seat and grabbed her purse. In the span of two heartbeats everyone was moving swiftly towards the door, even the 72 year old.

* * *

Sheldon sat down beside the hospital bed and stared at her. She was alive. That was all that mattered. He barely listened to the doctor list her condition. Two gunshot wounds, one to the sternum and one to the side of her head. Severe blood loss, along with two cracked ribs and a ruptured lung. She had been beaten badly before being shot. Somehow she had managed to crawl toward the road. A passing motorist had stopped to urinate and seen something purple in the grass. Her hair had saved her life.

When the doctor asked what their relation was to her, his mom had spoken up. "She's my daughter-in-law. Or rather, she will be."

He was grateful for his mom's abrupt acceptance of Penny. Her little fib granted him access to Penny at any hour of the day or night. And he was there for most of them, only leaving early in the mornings to go back to his apartment to shower and change.

He had been sitting by her bedside for 4 days when Leonard and Amy showed up. They were angry no one had bothered to tell them. Surprisingly, it was Raj who threw them out. Five days after he found her again the hospital began suggesting moving her to a more long term facility because she had been there two weeks without any improvement. Sheldon moved her to his…no, THEIR apartment and hired a nurse to come in at the appropriate times to administer medications. He handled all other things himself.

He had doubted her. Even giving up twice, once when he thought she had left him, and once when he thought her dead. He was determined to not give up again.


	16. Chapter 16

**He has found Penny again, but is there still a future for them?**

* * *

Sheldon twitched as something brushed over his cheek. He raised a hand to swat it away groggily. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 3:43 am. He groaned and closed his eyes again. He was just slipping back down into REM sleep when he heard a soft giggle.

His heart thudded in his chest and he slowly opened his eyes again. Surely he was dreaming, right? He inched up until he was sitting, and closed his eyes. He turned and made a silent wish before timidly opening his eyes. It had been a week since he brought Penny home, and there had been little change in her condition so far. Warm hazel eyes smiled up at him tenderly. He watched gratefully as Penny weakly lifted an arm to brush her fingers across his cheek again.

"Hey, sweetie."

Slowly he smiled back at her. "Hello, Penny."

She looked at her other arm, nodding slightly to the IV tubes. "Sorry about this," she sighed tiredly.

Sheldon gave her a stern look. "You broke your promise to me, Penelope. You told me you weren't going to be in any danger. I am not happy about this."

Penny shifted and gasped as pain burst from her midsection. Immediately Sheldon scrambled out of the bed and hurried around to her side. He was drawing back the blankets to check on her still tender incisions when Penny grabbed his hand.

"It's okay," she said reassuringly. "It was mostly just surprise. I've been in worse shape."

Sheldon dropped down beside her, unmindful of potential germs on the floor. He laid his head on her shoulder and wept brokenly. "I thought I had lost you," he sobbed. "I doubted you," he admitted, his voice husky with emotion. "I thought you had left me. I thought you had died." He looked up at her, despair and guilt written across his face. "Penny, I was broken without you."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she cupped his jaw. "Sheldon, it's okay. I understand. But I'm here now. We're here. Please, I need you to hold me."

Sheldon stood on wobbly legs and crawled back in on the other side of the bed. He eased his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Penny wrapped her good arm around his shoulders and held him close.

"I love you, Mein Liebling," he whispered softly.

"I love you too, baby," she whispered back.

That's how Meemaw found them when she got up at 6 to make breakfast.

* * *

Penny was transferred back to the hospital for almost a week while they ran tests. She hated being in the hospital, but it had one upside. She was able to get to know Meemaw in a neutral setting. Penny was not afraid of anyone, but Sheldon's grandmother was a force to be reckoned with. She had a way of cutting right to the heart of things and was even more tenacious than Penny was herself. By the time she had her last test, she was fairly certain Meemaw understood her more than anyone else, ever.

They finally declared her fit enough to be unhooked from the IV and released. She was immediately pulled in for a debriefing. She insisted Bernadette accompanied her. Sheldon was miffed about being left out, but reluctantly agreed when Penny pointed out that this was her last day as an agent.

She told them everything she could. About how Wheaton's remarks about Sheldon had made her suspicious. He shouldn't have known she and Sheldon were dating because he wasn't high enough up to have access to her file. That meant he had to have hacked the system. How Rodriguez's login had been changed abruptly and then used to gain access when he was in a debrief. She told them about the confrontation with Wheaton and how Hawthorn and Fultz had been laying in wait. She told them in great detail the beatings she and Rodriguez had received and how they had been shot. She took full blame for that. She should have waited and secured back up first. Her emotions had been churned up after seeing Sheldon and she had rushed in blindly. She lied and said she had no memory of trying to crawl to the highway. That was personal, and had nothing to do with the case. They didn't need to know her only thoughts were of getting to safety so she could see Sheldon again.

When they were satisfied, the suits left. Charlie looked at Bernadette and Penny carefully. He mentally smiled at how even he thought of her as Penny now. She was still one of the best agents he had ever known, but she wasn't Rene Fusch anymore. He sighed and leaned forward. The higher ups had already agreed she could be trusted and a new memory wipe was not necessary, although they would keep close tabs on her, just in case.

"I was going to offer you a position with the agency again," he said calmly.

Penny looked at him curiously. "Was?"

He nodded. "But I can see it in you. You'd turn me down. This guy, Cooper, he's worth it?"

Penny smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. "He is."

Charlie picked up her file and closed it before placing it in a desk drawer. "How would you feel about a consulting job? No field work. Strictly office. Give your opinion on the files of potential recruits, review reports from operations. That sort of thing."

Penny stood slowly, her body still weak. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm just a waitress and part time college student." She moved to the door, Bernadette by her side. She was pleased by the nod of respect she got from Alicia on her way out.

* * *

Mary went back to Galveston a couple of days later. She claimed her church needed her. Sheldon didn't need her, and as much as she was coming to like Penny, she felt like an intruder. Meemaw stayed another week. She was fascinated by the young woman who had won her Moon Pie's heart. She still didn't know all the details of what had happened but she knew enough to make a few educated guesses. Plus she had grown rather fond of the silent Indian boy and the tiny couple across the hall. And she enjoyed swapping recipes with Edna Wolowitz.

The day she left, she pulled Sheldon aside and handed him a small box. "My father gave this to my mother the day he asked her to marry him. I have waited thirty one years to pass it along. Now, you see that you do it proper, Moon Pie. I'm looking forward to having you two come see me this Christmas. And bring those friends of yours, too." She walked to the door where Raj was waiting with her suitcases. "Let's go, young man. I'm not getting any younger."

* * *

Penny was sitting in bed when Sheldon walked into the bedroom that night. He opened the closet and paused. With a frown he looked back at Penny. "My pajamas are missing."

She nodded and swept back the blanket. Sheldon's body went rigid as his eyes raked over her bare body. "You're not going to need them," she said huskily.

Sheldon slowly approached the bed, need and worry warring within him. "Penny, are you sure? I know you still ache."

She rose up onto her knees and held out a hand. "The only ache I have is for you, Sheldon. Please, I need you."

He moved onto the bed and drew her into his arms. "One thing, first," he said. He reached into his pocket and held up the box. He opened it and watched her closely. Penny's eyes widened at the simple gold band with the trio of small oval diamonds on top. "I want to marry you," he said tenderly. "I want to make you my wife, Penny. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Penny looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you, too. My life is with you, Sheldon. Of course I'll marry you."

The moment the ring was on her finger, his lips were on hers.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sheldon looked at Penny with surprise as she handed him a small beribboned box and settled into this lap. "Happy Saturnalia," she whispered in his ear, knowing how much his family's constant cheery "Merry Christ-mas" greetings were grating on his nerves.

"Penny we have already exchanged gifts," he said indicating the DVD set of Sherlock Holmes starring Ronald Howard she had presented to him and expansion pack for AoC he had given her. They had agreed to keep their gifts within a monetary limit so they could focus much of their incomes toward their upcoming wedding and honeymoon.

"Just open it, sweetie. I promise it didn't cost me anything," she said with a smile. "And it's really for both of us."

Sheldon's curiosity was piqued and he untied the ribbon carefully. He lifted the top off the box and looked at the set of gold bands inside. Etched into the top of the rings was "_gra anois agus go deo". _Penny picked one up and showed him the translation inside.

"These were my grandparents," she said softly. "They loved each other so much. Nana passed away first. The next year, when Pop-pop got sick, he gave them to me. He told me that someday I'd find someone I loved as much as he loved my Nana, and when I did, it would be a now and forever kind of thing. I want us to wear these, Sheldon. Because you are The Guy. My now and forever guy."

Sheldon took the ring from Penny's hand and set it with the other one in the box. He placed it on the table in front of them and pulled her down for a heated kiss.

Meemaw watched fondly from the kitchen doorway. She looked at the picture on the wall beside her with a smile. Sheldon and Penny put her in mind of her and Clarence. They truly loved each other. A love that had been tested and had withstood the fire. It wasn't always going to be roses and rainbows. They were both too strong willed and opinionated for that. But it would also never be boring.


End file.
